Unknown Caller
by AlwaysMyBella
Summary: Seven year old Bella is home alone and hurts her finger. Having no one to call she dials a random number. Enter 8 year old Edward. Ten years of laughs, tears and friendship later, can it ever evolve into love? & is Edward closer then Bella thinks? AH/AU
1. Introduction

**Helloooooo earthlings! AlwaysMyBella here with a spanking brand new fanfiction. You can clap, it's quite alright. Haha anyways this is my newest baby so take good care of her. Comments, FRIENDLY critisism and death threats to update are all welcome, and I actually am begging you to. I thrive on your comments. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters. If I did I'd be freaking rich, mkay? They belong to the lovely Mrs. Stephenie Meyer && will belong to her throughout the story **

* * *

**Summery:** Little Bella played with a hammer. All the kings horses and all the kings men, could do nothing. So Edward put her together again. Little seven year old Bella hurt herself with a hammer. She can't call Charlie so she punches random numbers in and waits for someone to pick up. Enter Edward. "You can be my phone pal. I'll tell you my problems and you fix them." Fast Forward ten years. Add Love.

* * *

"Don't touch ANYTHING." Charlie had said, "I'll be back in five minutes." He looked back at me one more time before hurrying out to the car to buy some emergency toilet paper. As soon as I saw the dusty red car pull out of the driveway I galloped down to the basement, to Charlie's workshop. I had spontaneously decided to build a birdhouse with the wood and tools in his workshop.

I picked up the hammer uncertainly, it was heavier then it looked, but it shouldn't be too hard. I hesitantly took two pieces of wood and nail and placed it on the table. Closing both eyes and hoping for the best, I brought the hammer down on the wood. Correction, my finger.

I let out a surprised yelp, staring shocked at the hammer. Tears sprung up in my eyes and I angrily wiped them away, shoving the tools away. Building bird houses were overrated. I clambered up the stairs and picked up the phone, my pudgy finger hovering over the nine, about to call Charlie. Guiltily, I remembered him not telling me to touch anything. I can't tell him. I bit my lip, I couldn't call Alice either. She'd just tell me she told me so, and then play Barbie on me.

My logic was to simply press random numbers and hope for the best.

"4..5..6..5..1..2..3..." I said to myself, pushing the buttons. The phone started ringing, and I panicked. Daddy told me to never talk to strangers! I was about to hang it up when I heard a click.

"Piano Prodigy speaking." the voice sounded as young as I was. I relaxed a bit. Obviously if they were kids, they weren't strangers.

"Hello. I hurt my finger." I stated into the phone. The throbbing thumb was all too a reminder, and now that I had an audience, the tears sprung up again, "And it huuuuuurrttss!" I wailed, "And I dunno what to do because my daddy said don't touch anything and I touched something!" I gasped, covering my mouth, "I'm gonna be in so much trouble when he gets home."

"Excuse me miss? I am also a doctor as well as I piano prodigy so I might be able to help you." I hiccupped and giggled. This little boy obviously was a very smart person.

"How old are you?" I questioned suspiciously. You can't be little like me and a doctor.

"Eight." the boy replied proudly, "And a quarter." A year, and a quarter, older then me I noticed.

"Are you really a doctor? You seem a bit young." I demanded.

The voice hesitated before reluctantly answering, "No... but my daddy is one! He can help you. Say what's your name?" I was instantly suspicious. Number one rule was don't talk to strangers. Number two was NEVER, EVER, tell anybody your name.

"What's yours?" I retorted.

"My dad said never tell a stranger your name." the little boy responded confidently, and I could almost picture him smiling smugly into the phone. At least we were on the same page.

"Same here." I replied sadly, because I did want this fantastic boy to know my name. "Hey!" I brightened up, "How about we give each other nicknames!"

"Like superheroes?" the boy asked excitedly, "Awesome! You can be Disaster!"

"What!" I protested, "Why Disaster?"

"You called me after you hurt your finger." he said slowly, as if he was saying the earth was round, "You must be clumsy." he giggled, "Your power is whenever you fall you make earthquakes."

"Fine tell me something about you and I'll make up a name." I was determined not to be upped by a boy who uses big words like prodigy...whatever that means.

"My mom tells me I'm going to be a heart breaker." he said proudly, "Although that doesn't sound good because that means I break people's hearts, and then they die. That's what my daddy says at least."

"Heart breaker's a good thing silly." I rolled my eyes, "It means your pretty. Hey!" my face brightened, "I'll call you Adnis!"

"Adnis?" he replied uncertainly, "What is that, a brand of apple?"

"No, no, no!" I said impatiently, "My daddy told me of this Greek guy that was apparently really cute and all the ladies fell in love with him."

"So my power is making crazy girls with cooties run after me?" he asked skeptically.

"No you put them in a trance, I fall, earthquake, we win!" I giggled. The logic was so simple.

"That makes sense!" he said excitedly.

"My daddy's going to come home soon." I said sadly. I didn't want to hang up with Adnis. He was so much more fun then the other boys who tripped me.

"Disaster?" his voice sounded uncertain.

"Yes?" I replied hopefully.

"Wanna be phone pals?" I made a face, confused. I had heard of pen pals, but phone pals? It sounded interesting.

"What's that?"

"We talk to each other when ever we need somebody to talk to." he said happily, "It could be fun. We'll never know who each other is, so we never worry about them knowing who were talking about. Besides we probably don't even live in the same state." I grinned, this sounded like fun.

"So I tell you my problems and you fix them?" I asked, making sure we were on the same page.

"And you fix mine." he added. I could practically see him beaming, proud of this ingenious plan.

"Okay Adnis." I heard a car pull up and my eyes widened in panic, "Oh crap my daddy's home! I gotta go. We'll talk later Adnis, kay?" I hopped back and forth impatiently, waiting for his answer as I watched my dad walk up to the front door.

"Okay." he agreed cheerfully, "Bye D!" I heard a click and I hung up the phone, blushing. The door opened and Charlie stuck his head in, suspicious. He looked me up and down, looking for any damage.

"Bella what happened to your thumb?" he asked warily.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"Your thumb." he repeated, his eyes narrowing.

I held up my thumb, studying it. It was bright red and had swelled enormously.

"Allergic reaction?" I said innocently, flashing him a grin. Before he could ask any more I scampered up the stairs and closed my bedroom door.

I stared at my thumb once more. I wasn't playing dumb when Charlie had asked about my thumb.

Truth was, Adnis had made me forget all about it.

* * *

**Reviews = AlwaysMyBella makes you Snickerdoodle Cookies**


	2. She Makes Me Happy

**BPOV**

_Ten Years Later..._

"Hello?"

I let out a sigh of relief as a velvety voice answered.

"Hey Adnis!" I said cheerfully, stepping out of my rusty red truck and into the congested school parking lot. I leaned against my car, not wanting to go into school yet. His voice instantly calmed me down, although I had previously been having a crappy day.

"D!" I heard him exclaim, "I was just thinking about you!" I felt myself instantly blush, tugging on a lock of my brown hair.

"Hey you." I grinned, "Shouldn't you be in school?" I guess it was sort of hypocritical of me to be asking him that when here I was talking to him in the parking lot.

"Late." he said sheepishly, "My stupid shiny car wouldn't start up."

I chuckled, amused. "So why were you thinking of me?" I said slyly as I slowly loped my way across the parking lot, trying not to get hit by the frazzled drivers.

It was silent for a moment and I could imagine him squirming, trying to come up with something. "Well if you must know I was at a red stop light and a little old lady was hobbling across talking on her cell phone. She stumbled and I instantly knew that was going to be you when you were eighty." He let out a soft laugh and I joined him.

"And who would I be talking to on the cell phone?" I wondered aloud, already knowing the answer.

"Me of course!" he said indignantly, "Why? Who else would you be talking to?" he asked suspiciously, teasing me.

"Why my three other phone pals of course!" I exclaimed, "Superman, Cat Woman, and Spiderman."

He chuckled but otherwise ignored this comment, "Hey you know what today is?"

I paused on the sidewalk, racking my brain. No, no I have no clue what today was. I was just about to ask when I saw Mike grinning, making his way over to me. I groaned.

"D?"

"Blahh!" I exclaimed, realizing it was too late to run away, "Puppy Dog is here again." I tried not to grimace as Mike stopped in front of me. It wasn't necessarily that he was mean or ugly. I suppose if you were looking at him from the right angle, in the right light, he could be kind of cute. And he was perfectly nice too. Almost borderline stalker nice.

"Hi." I said weakly, "Sorry I'm on the phone right now can we talk later?" I used this excuse all the time, and I should've guessed one day it would wear out.

"School's almost about to start B, we better get going." Mike argued, smiling brilliantly at me. I forced myself not to shield my face from the glare coming off his too white teeth.

"B!" the phone exclaimed, "Aha!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm, he was so quiet I had almost forgot he was here. "Tell me." I ordered, simply walking away from Mike. He would forgive me. He always does.

"Now I know the first letter of your name." he answered triumphantly, "Is it Barbara? Betty? Bailey? Breanna?" I chuckled at his sad attempt once again to figure out my real name.

"None." I laughed delightedly, "Want to keep playing this game you'll never figure it out. Oh!" I stopped once again, outside of the doors of the school, provoking a few grumbles from the students behind me, "What's today?"

"You really don't know?" he actually seemed sort of hurt.

"Adnis. If I didn't know five seconds ago I won't know now. Stop being a baby and tell me." I sounded impatient and the fact was that I was. I was dying to know what today was.

"It's the day you called me because you hurt your finger. March 16. I have it marked on my calendar."

"No way!" I gasped. I had it circled on my calendar too but I had completely forgotten about it. My cheeks turned red, embarrassed that I had forgotten such a life changing day for me.

He chuckled, "Way." I was about to say something when the warning bell rang.

"Shoot! I have to go!" we said at the same time. I burst out laughing.

"I guess we're more in sync then we thought." I teased, "But I really do have to go. I'll see you later."

"Love you D!" he said cheerfully.

"Yup." I said, rocking on my feet, not wanting to respond. It wasn't that I had a problem saying I love you to my best friend who I had never met before, I just didn't like saying it in public. People were ALWAYS listening.

"D?"I imagined Adnis grinning. He wasn't going to hang up until I said it.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"Couldn't hear you." he argued, chuckling.

"Too bad!" I retorted, "I have to go, I'll declare my love later OKAY?" I snapped the phone shut, irritated. I felt my face drain as I realized what I had said. Declare my love? My GOD. As fast as my face went white, it went red. I avoided the staring people and ran into my English class right before the bell rang. The teacher stared at me disapprovingly, although his mustache twitched as he tried to hide a smile.

I slid into the seat next to Alice, who was smirking at me. "Talking to your lover boy again?" she teased. I rolled my eyes at her, choosing not to respond. Even though Alice was my best friend, I didn't like her asking all these questions about Adnis. It was something personal I didn't really share anyone.

"So," I heard Alice whisper as our teacher took attendance, "One to ten." I sighed and swiveled around to view her. She made me rate her from one to ten every morning of every day.

Her hair was spiky with a bright pink bow on the side. She was wearing an adorable black, gray and white striped dress that went down mid thigh. **(A/N: Picture in Profile)**

"Six." I grinned evilly, watching her eyes widen in horror, "KIDDING Alice. 10. And a half." She let out a sigh of relief, before her eyes shifted to something behind me, her eyes narrowing and her mouth curling up into a sneer.

Instinctively I swiveled around to come face to face with Edward. I held in a gasp, as he raised an eyebrow at me. Despite the intense irritation I felt swelling up inside of me, I had to grudgingly admit he looked smoking adorable. His copper hair looked like it had attempted to go in one direction, but it ended up sticking up all over the place. His emerald eyes glimmered, but with a condescending and haughty look.

I glared at him, "Can I help you?" I asked icily, making it perfectly clear I didn't want to help him at all.

"Aww did little Bella try to look cute today." he sneered, his little posse behind him giggling, I craned by neck around him narrowing my eyes at Jessica and Lauren. God couldn't they think for themselves?

I glanced down. The only thing that was different was that instead of a plain t-shirt I was wearing a white shirt with a black floral design on it. **(A/N: outfit in profile) **Alice forced me. "Edward I'm wearing jeans and a top. It's what I come to school in everyday. Although I'm sure you wish I didn't." I raised an eyebrow at him, "You were pretty adamant about going out with me in the beginning of the year."

"Won't happen again." he snapped, "My mistake." He strolled up to the front of the class, the rest of the group struggling to follow after him.

I bared my teeth at his back and pulled out my cell phone. The one good thing about being in the back was that the teacher couldn't see anything you did.

_To: Adnis  
From: D'_

_Times like these I wish you went  
to the same school as I did. I can't  
handle jerks like E. They think the  
whole world revolves around them._

I hated Edward, but I wasn't going to outright say I didn't like him. Besides it would be my luck that Adnis knew who Edward was.

I got a reply back almost instantly.

_To: D'  
From: Adnis_

_You have no idea how much I  
wish I could see you everyday.  
If I was E. I wouldn't take  
that privilege for granted. (:_

I grinned at his response, a pink faintly coloring my cheeks. Adnis always knew how to make me smile. There were times I wish we could just meet up and talk over coffee. Finally meet this amazing guy face to face. But I doubted he felt the same way I felt about him. Nobody ever did.

_To: Adnis  
From: D'_

_If I could switch you two I  
would. ): gtg buhbyee_

I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket as Mr. Parkers looked up suspiciously. A phone beeped and I stifled a giggle as I saw Edward's back stiffen. Caught red handed.

"Mr. Cullen." Mr. Parkers held out his hand impatiently, and Edward reluctantly slapped his cell phone in his hand, "You may get it after class."

"Karma!" Alice whispered, giggling.

**EPOV**

I stared at Mr. Parkers in horror as he took my phone. I gritted my teeth as he placed it on his desk. NOW how was I supposed to know what D' had written back? I started tapping my pencil on the desk, staring angrily at my cell phone. I was never going to make it out of this hour alive.

My eyes strayed to the clock and I internally swore. Forty minutes left. I heard a giggle and I slowly turned around to see Bella's face lighting up at something Alice said. She caught my gaze and she looked like a deer in the headlights before blushing and ducking her head.

I smiled faintly, until I saw Alice glaring at me. I turned around, huffing. She was my sister and was taking Bella's side of course. We were only step siblings but it was close enough. I didn't understand what the big deal was. I asked Bella out, she said no, and we've hated each other ever since. No reason for Alice to get involved. I really didn't like fighting with her anyways.

I caught Tanya's eyes, and she giggled and winked at me. I grinned crookedly at her. After being rejected, Tanya was there for me like nobody else could be. And I realized that I really liked her. We were both popular, beautiful, and well liked. A perfect match.

I couldn't help really, feeling sour about Bella. We had been such good friends the year before, and then she completely rejected me the next. I compressed the memory before it came up again. Not something I like to remember. Nobody actually knew the real story between us. I would know. So many rumors had been started about us.

I got Bella pregnant and she had an abortion. Her ex-boyfriend was abusive and said she had to come back to him or he'd kill her family. The rumors got more and more ridiculous, and I simply started ignoring them.

Unfortunately they couldn't distract me from my cell phone, which seemed to be mocking me. I know it's ridiculous to think an inanimate object could do something like that. But I could practically see the little text message icon glowing on the screen. I let out an annoyed growl, running my pale fingers through my hair.

I heard another giggle and I turned around as glared irritably at Bella and Alice.

"Mr. Cullen if you're done staring at Ms. Swan I suggest you try listening to my lecture, hmm?" I snapped my head back to stare at him. I slid down my seat and stared at him.

"Yes sir." the class snickered, and I felt a smile grow on my face. As long as I was the center of attention. I turned towards Tanya and she gave me an approving smile. I winked at her and sat back up.

"You have my completely devoted, undivided attention sir." I grinned at him, a little smirk playing on my lips. Mr. Parkers rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored me, turning back to the white board.

As soon as he turned around I frowned. Mr. Parkers would even have a fraction of my attention, thanks to him I would be thinking about D' the whole hour.

* * *

**Thank you for the AMAZING support. I truely appreciate it.  
REMEMBER, Reviews = Snickerdoodles made by Me! **


	3. Not Worth My Tears

**For future reference, any writing in italics will be old memories. Bella is seven and they'll always be at the beginning of the chapter.**

* * *

_"Bells?" my dad stood at the bottom of the stairway, with a very confused look on his face. I peered down nervously at him, clutching Mr. Mustafus, my stuffed bunny protectively._

_"There's a...uhh... Mr. Adnis calling? He wants to speak to you." I felt my whole face light up and I barreled down the stairs, nearly knocking my father over. He teetered a bit to the left before regaining his balance. "No running!" he reminded me. I nodded to myself and ran into the kitchen, picking up the chunky white phone._

_"Adnis?" I said breathlessly, my eyes bright with excitement. I had figured he would've had his fun and then gotten bored with me, as boys usually did. But here he was calling me up._

_"D! I have, a problemo." Adnis pouted, "I needs your help."_

_I took a seat in my dad's chair, this seemed extremely serious and who knew how long this could take. Possibly hours._

_"Tell me your problems." I said solemnly. I heard Adnis chuckle at the sad attempt of being a therapist. Well we can throw that occupation out the window. I rubbed my nose impatiently as he gathered his thoughts._

_"A girl tried to kiss me." he spat out, and I could pictured him wrinkling his nose. What I couldn't imagine was the immense emotion that flared up in me, like fire that made me want to punch a wall. I wasn't really familiar with it so I simply dismissed it. I thought of what emotion to use and settled on happy. So I laughed._

_"I don't see what's so funny about this D." Adnis said irritably, his velvet voice rough, "I almost got her cooties and then I would've had to see a doctor."_

_I stifled a laugh. I didn't want him madder, "Well what do you want to me say Adnis? Get a Cootie shot!"_

_"Too expensive." he dismissed, "This guy's in my grade is selling them for like, a dollar and I was like, 'No way José!' because that's super expensive, you know?" I gasped._

_"A whole dollar?! That guy's ripping you off." I glared hatefully for the little boy who was charging such a enormous price. "That's like a week's allowance!"_

_"Yeah." Adnis paused, "So. How do I get this girl to leave me alone. You're one, right D?" I snorted._

_"Yes Adnis. I am one hundred percent female."_

_"Okayy... then tell me how to get rid of her."_

_I brought a pudgy finger to my lip, thinking. "Well," I hesitated, "I get really annoyed when boys wipe their noses with their hands and touch me." Adnis let out a loud laugh, "It's disgusting!" I protested, "Oh! And when they relate my face to those of particularly ugly animals, it does the job." I giggled but Adnis stayed eerily quiet._

_"Adnis?" All I heard was labored breathing on the other side, "Hey are you okay?" I demanded. If this was a joke it wasn't very funny._

_"Are you saying, that boys relate your face to animals?" he said very quietly._

_"Yup." I popped the p's, "Like a hippo, goat, or ant eater." I rolled my eyes, couldn't they come up with something more imaginative like aye-ayes or platypuses?_

_"I'm so sorry D. They give us male species a bad name." Adnis said vehemently, "I'm sure your face is that of Aphrodite."_

_"Apricot?" I said uncertainly._

_"No. Aphrodite. She's the Goddess of Beauty. Oh by the way I looked up Adnis and I think you meant Adonis."_

_"Did I?" I was completely confused. Who were these Apricot and Adonis people? "Why are you sounding so smart?" I accused, "Did aliens inhabit your brain?"_

_He chuckled, "No I just was curious about this gorgeous Greek guy that you were comparing me to. My sister says he's a pimp?" His voice dropped, uncertain, "Is that a good thing?"_

_"I would think so. Why would being a pimp be bad?" Besides it was an entertaining word to say. Pimp, pimp, pimp. If you say it enough it begins to sound funny. Like Jell-O and taco. I would have to ask Charlie later what a pimp meant._

_I was about to say something when I heard voices talking in the background. "Oh D I have to go. Quick, give me some non-hurtful gentlemanly device!" his voice was panicked and I racked my brain frantically for a solution._

_"Tell her you have a disease that if any girls touch you they'll instantly become blind!" I blurted out. There was silence and then Adnis let out a roar of laughter, "Hey!" I protested, offended, "You pressured me and that's what I came up with!"_

_"It's fine." he assured me, "We'll see how it works tomorrow. Thanks Disaster!" More talking in the background, "I'm COMING!" he shouted, "Sorry D Bye!" a click of the phone and I was all alone._

_I slowly hung up the phone and stared at it for a while._

_Apricot?_

**

* * *

BPOV**

I suppressed a smile as I leafed through a Greek Mythology book.

Work was slow so I was leafing through the story of Adonis and Aphrodite once again. Besides the few customers who were reading their books with a coffee in hand, it was all quiet. I smiled softly as I read of Adonis spending his days with Aphrodite, and then trying not to cry as I read his death.

"Excuse me." a taunting voice interrupted me and I slapped the book shut, my cheeks flushing. I slowly lifted my eyes to see Edward and his lopsided smile. I fought back a grimace and instead put on a cheery face.

"Good afternoon sir can I help you find a book?" Say no, say no, say no I chanted in my head religiously. Crossing my fingers behind my back. He ignored me and swiveled the book I was reading to read the title.

"Greek Mythology?" he asked, his voice sounding strange. I raised an eyebrow as he tried to hide what expression had been on his face just moments before.

"What story?" he said nonchalantly, leaning forward. I leaned backwards, cursing my heart for speeding up. I didn't like how close he was. It made me, uncomfortable.

"Hera." I lied, and horribly. He grinned crookedly. "Hmm." was all he said as he flipped through the pages. I watched him with wide eyes, wondering what exactly he wanted from me.

"Personally my favorite is Aphrodite." I narrowed my eyes. Why of course his favorite goddess would be the goddess of lust. Could I expect anything less from Edward Cullen.

"So I hear you're spending the night over at our house tonight." Edward stated, staring at me intensely with his bright green eyes.

"Yes." I said cautiously, watching him warily. There was only one way this direction could go. And that was making fun of me.

"Hmm. Well I'm having Tanya over so try not to bother me." he smirked at me, daring me to snap at him. I clenched my fists and looked at the clock. Sighing in relief I stepped out from off of the counter.

"My shift is over, so I'll tell you exactly what I think about you. I think you are a shallow, self-absorbed, egotistical brat who can't take the fact that I wish you were DEAD." I spat, throwing my apron at him, eyes flashing. "You are going to wake up one day, and wonder WHY in the WORLD you don't have any friends. You never noticed people leaving because you never bothered to look at anybody besides yourself." He stared at me, stunned. I suppose I should have felt smug at the fact I had rendered him speechless, but all I could think of was what an idiot he was.

"Hailey I'm taking my brake." I said angrily to my boss.

"You go girl!" she said grinning. She knew all too much how much I hated Edward and how much he deserved a good smack down.

I shoved open the door, the bell clanging noisily. I turned around to find Edward watching me with an awed expression. "Don't YOU bother ME." I said firmly. I stepped onto the sidewalk without glancing back at him and pulled out my cell phone, knowing exactly who to call. I paused, knowing that if I heard his voice I would probably start bawling. It wasn't really a secret I was an emotional roller coaster.

I buttoned up my navy blue coat, hurriedly walking across the street to my favorite café. As soon as I had been seated next to a window and been given my coffee, smelling delicious, I sent a text to Adnis.

_To: Adnis  
From: D  
Are you there?  
I need somebody to talk to._

No sooner had I sent it and set my cell phone down on the little wood table did it start to buzz, Adnis blinking on the screen. I scrambled to pick it up, almost sending it flying to the floor. I reddened as I tapped Answer.

"D! What's wrong? Are you okay?" he demanded. I was right not to call him right away. Even know I was trying to choke back tears.

I laughed bitterly, pulling harshly on my eye lashes, "I am so sick of the people in this town. I wish I could just, get away, you know." Adnis was silent. He was thinking. I knew him so well that I could tell what he was doing when he wasn't talking.

I let out a sigh, propping my elbow on the table and resting my chin in my hand. I watched the people walking by, their heads in the clouds. I saw a flash of copper and watched, startled, as Edward stormed by, an angry but thoughtful expression on his face. He was holding the phone up to his ear. _Tanya_. I thought bitterly. She changed him to what he is today and he doesn't even know it.

"You still there D?" I zoned back in.

"Ready to talk." I teased, trying to cover up what a bad mood I'd been in.

"Disaster." Uh oh. He only used my full name when he was mad at me. "Don't try to pretend you weren't about to cry. Is it this E guy again?"

I bit my lip, not wanting to really talk about it anymore.

He let out a sigh, "It was. You know, you should just hand him the phone one day and I'll yell at him for so long his ear drums will bleed." He sounded furious. "How could- I just- what- uggh." he muttered, and I heard him slam his fist against something.

I forced a smile onto my face as a waitress refilled my coffee.

"Hey um." I said abruptly, "I have to go. But, thanks for listening. I'll talk to you later."

"D wha-"

"Love you bye." I clicked end and shoved the phone in my pocket, and practically ran to my car, closing the door just before I cried. I cried for me. I cried for what Edward used to be. I cried for Adnis who was stuck being a phone pal to me.

_Another year of high school. Sophomore year._

_I lifted my head from the lab table as I felt somebody sit into the stool next to me. I felt my eyes widened as I beheld the most attractive boy I had ever seen. He had chaotic bronze hair that stuck out in every direction. His green eyes glimmered as he slowly grinned, a crooked smile growing on his face._

_He stuck out his hand. "Hello there. I'm new here. I'm Edward."_

_

* * *

_

**Quick info. Yes with most people you can recognize their voices on the phone. But there are those few people who you can never figure out who it is. That's what it is with Bella. She doesn't connect that Adnis and Edward are the same, though as you can see I'm dropping little hints in my chapters (hint hint Greek Mythology)**

**P.S. Yes Bella learns Adnis is incorrect and that it should be Adonis but by then she's called him Adnis for so long it would be stupid to change it now. I know Adonis is the correct name but she calls him Adnis**


	4. Hiding Secrets

_"I spy with my little eye-"_

_"A DUCK!" I cried gleefully, clapping my pudgy hands together._

_"D!" Adnis exasperated voice made me giggle, "For the four hundredth thousand and one time it's not a duck!" I jutted my lower lip out as I plopped down on the grass. I had figured that if it wasn't a duck the first time, it would have to be one of the times after that. My logic was undeniable._

_"Are you on your period mister?" I accused._

_"Ah- ....my what?" Adnis voice was filled with confusion, "My period? What like the little dot at the end of the sentence? I don't own one, I suppose I could ask my mom though."_

_I laughed delightedly, "No that's okay. I'm not sure what it is either. But my dad says that whenever I'm super grumpy. Possibly because I'm sure sitting on a round thing isn't comfortable. I would fall off all the time and I think it'd be okay to be grumpy." It was a funny saying but it made sense if you thought about it really hard._

_"Oh I get it!" Adnis laughed along with me, "I'll try to get off my period, okay?"_

_"Yes. Maybe find a square. They're very flat."_

_"At least I'm not on my triangle. That would hurt more then a circle." I nodded energetically to this statement. That would be horrible. Your butt would hurt all the time and all you would do is yell at people._

_"Okay anyways. I spy with my little eye something... yellow." I let out an exasperated sigh. Practically EVERYTHING is yellow._

_"Is it the sun?"_

_"Nope." His voice was smug and that only made me want to figure it out that much more. I would not be the one to lose this game. Besides I was the one who suggested it in the first place._

_"Tennis ball?"_

_"Nada."_

_"Banana?"_

_"Try again."_

_"Lemon?"_

_"Nope." he let out a giggle and I instantly became suspicious. Anything he found funny usually involved me being completely oblivious to it._

_"Adnis?" I growled as ferociously as I could, which wasn't very._

_"Yes?" His voice was completely serious now._

_"Is it a duck?" I snapped, putting my hand on my hip as I paced across the front yard._

_He burst out laughing, more of a roar._

_"It is isn't it!?" I cried angrily, kicking the tree, "That was really mean Adnis." I hung up the phone before I could change my mind and stomped into the house, chucking the phone at the couch._

_"Bells? Are you okay?" My dad's worried voice interrupted my rampage, "Did you get in another fight with Adnis?" I nodded. Charlie knew all about Adnis. And he would have to because we talked all the time._

_"And don't you make me call him to apologize because it's his fault." I folded my arms and glared at Charlie stubbornly. Charlie rolled his eyes but picked up the phone and held it out to me._

_"Well you better hold onto it because he'll be calling you soon." I frowned at him but grabbed the phone from him, stomping upstairs. I'll show him. He thinks we can't go one minute without talking to each other and making sure the other one isn't mad. Well I am an independent person and-_

_The phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I glared at the phone but clicked talk anyways._

_"Hi you've reached the Disaster residence. I'm not here right now because I'm making a new best friend who doesn't make fun of me and considers my feelings. Please leave a message after the GO DIE." I shouted the last part into the phone, pursing my lips. I pressed the phone back to my ear, wanting to hear his response._

_"Hi there. This is Adnis. If you could call me back D that would be really great because I don't want you sad because you're my best friend ever and I love you."_

_I squealed, jumping up and down, "You LOVE me?" I felt myself beaming. The only person who said I love you to me was Charlie and that's because he was supposed to. Adnis had a choice._

_"Yes." Adnis sounded suddenly bashful, "Mommy told me to always tell people that are special to me that I love them. I figured you were the most special there ever was."_

_"Hah my daddy calls it the Fork's courtesy." I laughed and then clapped my hand over my mouth. I had just broken the sacred rule of never telling the person where you live._

_"Forks?!" Adnis said excitedly, "D, __**I**__ live in Forks!"_

_"What?!" I nearly dropped the phone, "So I might know you?" there was silence as we contemplated the very idea. I could be seeing him every day and not even know it._

_"Huh. Well, I have to go." I suddenly felt really uncomfortable. What if I was mean to him in real life, or he was one of the boys mean to me?_

_"Oh okay." Adnis tried to hide his disappointment, "And D?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"It was a duck."_

* * *

_  
_

I was driving over to Alice's house when I felt my phone vibrate. Trying to keep my eye on the road, I raised the phone to see who it was from.

_To: D_

_From: Adnis_

_Left you something at the post office_

I rolled my eyes but none the less turned around and went to the post office. Ever since Adnis found out I lived in Forks he would leave little presents at the post office. I made him promise not to stick around to see who picked it up. Pinky promise double fudge swear on his dead bird's grave and mine for that matter that he wouldn't. We took that promise pretty seriously.

_To: Adnis_

_From: D_

_Another macaroni necklace? (:_

I jumped out of my big red truck and walked into the post office.

"Package for me Jerry?" I asked cheerfully, walking up to the old man behind the desk.

"Sure thing Ms. Swan." he grinned at me, handing me a small package. I gave him a small salute before hopping back into my truck. I would open it at Alice. God knows she would kill me for opening it without her.

I pulled up to the white house. I remember coming here for the first time, being so intimidated. Now it was pretty much my second house. I reached into the back of the truck, pulling my worn black backpack stuffed with my clothes. Without even knocking I opened up the front door. "Hullo?" I kicked off my flip flops and walking up to Alice's room. I tiptoed up, hoping Edward wouldn't come out of his room. I was just at Alice's door when I heard his velvety voice.

"Isabelle." he greeted. I could practically hear the smugness in his voice. He knew I hated that name.

"Eddie." I replied, not bothering to turn around. He didn't reply and I knew I had one that battle. But not the war. I sighed to myself as I walked into Alice's bright pink room.

"Package!" Alice launched herself across the room, snatching the box from me, "Ooh." she cooed, rattling it.

"Alice!" I shrieked, grabbing the box back and hugging it to myself, "Don't break it. My goodness." I placed it carefully into the corner of the room, "We aren't going to open it until the end of the night."

She gasped, "Why?"

"Because I want to torture you." I said nonchalantly, trying to fight the growing grin, "And I swear to god Mary Alice Cullen I will not talk to you ever again if you open it up."

Her eyes became slits as she glared at me, "You're no fun." she huffed, crossing her arms over her mint green night gown, "Whatever." she waved off her anger dismissively, her frown being replaced with a grin, her white teeth glinting, "Movie night. PJ's. Now." I knew better then to argue with Alice and pulled off my jeans and yanking a pair of white shorts with a black design decorating them.

"Cute!" Alice grinned, "It's Alice approved. Shirt." I felt my cheeks flush. I hadn't really picked out a cute top. I unzipped my hoodie to display a simple blue shirt. (**Pajamas at** **/cmxw94**) Alice glowered at me, "Well, at least you tried." She failed at a compliment. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice I'm not you. Remember that." I winked at her and sauntered out of her room, "I'm thinking Pride and Prejudice for tonight." I closed my eyes blissfully, "Mmm Mr. Darcy you are smoking."

I heard Alice chuckle behind me, "Alright love-struck puppy. I'll get the popcorn and other goodies. You get the movie. I think it's in Carlisle's study." I skipped over to Carlisle's study when I got distracted. A beautiful melody interrupted my thinking, and I found myself following the notes until I was looking at Edward playing the piano. I'm sure my mouth dropped. I knew Edward played piano but I never knew he was this good. The notes were rich with emotion so raw my heart was pounding.

I silently made my way forward, tip toeing carefully across the hardwood floors. I placed a foot down and cringed as I heard it creak. The playing stopped abruptly and Edward spun around furious.

"What do you think-" his eyes widened as he saw me and it didn't escape my notice he was staring at my legs." I tried to yank down my shorts and waddled the rest of the way over, peering over his shoulder.

"She's My Disaster?" I said amused. He defensively closed the sheet music turning around to glare at me.

"I'm a bit busy here." he growled, his eyes conflicted with so many emotion. I turned red, suddenly embarrassed I had come in here to listen to him. I stumbled backwards, my eyes wide.

"S-s-sorry." I stuttered, falling over the carpet, falling flat on my but. Edward raised an eyebrow and I saw the corners of his lips twitching. I stared mortified at him and scrambled up, fumbling down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" I cried, stopping suddenly as I saw Alice standing over my package with a butcher knife. Her eyes flashed to mine and she grinned guiltily.

"I couldn't wait!" She cried, shoving the box at me, "PLEASE Bella. Can you just please open it?" she pouted, her lower lip quivering. I folded my arms and glared at her. But Alice was just as stubborn as I was, and I found myself relenting.

"Oh fine!" I huffed, dragging the knife across the tape. Alice clapped her hands in excitement as I pulled up the flaps of the box. I sifted through the foam peanuts until I pulled out a velvet black box. "No!" I gasped.

"Yes!" Alice said gleefully.

I slowly opened the white box, my eyes widening in shock.

"Oh. My. God."

With shaking fingers I lifted the silver necklace out of the black box. A heart locket hung from the silver chain with a small strip of diamonds cutting gracefully across the front.

"Wow." Alice breathed, her eyes sparkling, "Open it!" I fumbled with the locket before opening it. Inside as the inscription: Adnis + D Always.

"Whatcha got there?" Edward's voice made my face snap up and I instantly clenched the locket in my fist hiding it behind my back.

"Nothing." I lied. Horribly.

He walked up to me with a hint of a smile, "Show me."

* * *

**AHHHH. CLIFFEE SORT OF IN A WEIRD SENSE.**

**Hahaahah I don't think Edward wants to know that she's Disaster. At least not yet. And did you get the little hint. The title of Edward's song? Look back if you forgot (;**


	5. You've Forgotten

**INSPIRATION: I've Just Seen a Face - The Beatles  
&& Don't Forget- Demi Lovato**

* * *

**(Flashback: One Year Ago)**

_Another year of high school. Sophomore year._

_I lifted my head from the lab table as I felt somebody sit into the stool next to me. I felt my eyes widened as I beheld the most attractive boy I had ever seen. He had chaotic bronze hair that stuck out in every direction. His green eyes glimmered as he slowly grinned, a crooked smile growing on his face._

_He stuck out his hand. "Hello there. I'm new here. I'm Edward." I felt my mouth form an O and he chuckled, his hand still held out. My hands shaking, I raised my hand and he firmly grasped it in mine, giving it a shake._

_"Bella." I finally got out, biting my lip as I felt my cheeks turn crimson. He seemed satisfied to finally get an answer out of me and sat in the stool next to me._

_"Are you a junior?" he asked curiously, turning around to look at me full on. I shook my head, trying not to blush, "Oh. Then, why are you in Biology?"_

_I turned around to face him, which was a major mistake. As soon as I made eye contact I was instantly dazzled. I was content to just watch him all hour. His eyebrows furrowed and I remembered with a jolt he had asked me a question._

_"Uhm," I sat up straight, turning my face back to the front, "I had already taken Earth Science in Arizona so they stuck me in this Biology class." He smiled sympathetically, placing his cool pale hand on mine. A bolt of electricity shot up my arm and was like a boost of energy, making my heart go into overdrive._

_"I know how hard it is to move from your school. To leave all your friends." I shook my head, a sardonic smile spreading across my face._

_"I had no friends to leave." I shrugged nonchalantly, not really ashamed of this fact. Edward was silent and I peered out of the corner of my eye to see him watching me intently, irritation flashing across his face._

_"I find that very hard to believe." he said, his voice husky. My heart thudded erratically and before I embarrassed myself Mr. Young started teaching._

_As soon as class ended Jessica came bounding up, "Bella oh my gosh wasn't that like, the most boring thing ever. I could hardly pay attention- Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" she stuck her hand out to Edward, batting her eyelashes. I almost snorted. Jessica had never taken an interest in me before. Her not seeing Edward is bull crap. Not seeing Edward is not noticing the two ton elephant in your front yard._

_"Edward." he said politely, smiling at her. Her eyes widened and her grin got bigger. I'm sure he probably just unknowingly dazzled her._

_I got up from my seat and started walking out of the classroom. "Bella!" I turned around to see Edward running after me, a smile on his face and a frown on Jessica's. "Do you mind if I walk you to your next class."_

_"Kay." I said quietly, my cheeks flushing._

_"Kay." he agreed firmly, taking my books._

**BPOV**

**(Present)**

* * *

_Whatcha got there?" Edward's voice made my face snap up and I instantly clenched the locket in my fist hiding it behind my back._

_"Nothing." I lied. Horribly._

_He walked up to me with a hint of a smile, "Show me."_

* * *

_  
_

I shook my head stubbornly. I couldn't tell Edward my best friend whom I didn't know sent me a diamond locket. He would make fun of me and then probably start rumors I was in love with some forty year old pedophile who sent me jewelry to seduce me. And I'm not joking. He would. He's just that kind of guy.

His eyes narrowed. Nothing made him want something more than what he couldn't have. He took a step closer to me and I took a step back. This process continued until I was pressed up against the island in the middle of the kitchen. The cool marble was pressed up against my back.

I grabbed a pack of crackers on the island and pushed them in his face.

"You got crackers?" he asked skeptically, looking at the already open package. I nodded, trying to conceal a smile. He shook his head and tossed the crackers back onto the island, a few hitting the ground a breaking.

"Uhmm I'm not cleaning that up." Alice interjected, holding up a finger. We both ignored her and in a swift moment he grabbed my wrist which held the locket clenched in it tightly.

"No!" I screeched yanking my wrist out and bolting past him. I heard him make an annoyed voice and a pounding of steps was behind me. I knew he would catch me. He was fast. But I was smart.

I stopped directions abruptly, skidding on my socks, barely missing the wall. Edward wasn't so lucky. I could hear a thump and a groan as he smacked into the wall. 1 Bella 0 Edward's pretty face. I snickered, risking a glance back to see him laying on the ground.

"W-w-whoa!" I stammered as I lost traction on the smooth hardwood floors, my feet and arms flailing in a sad attempt to maintain my balance. I hit the ground with the thud, letting out a shriek at the pain shooting up my tail bone.

"Hah!" Edward's victorious laugh made me groan and his face popped in my fuzzy vision, his emerald eyes the only thing clear. He grabbed my right hand and yanked the fingers. I stared at him in horror before breaking into a laugh at his face.

"Where is it?!" he said angrily, peering at my empty hand.

"Where is what?" I said innocently, "I do say Edward Anthony Cullen I think you have lost your mind." He grunted, pinning down both arms.

"Where. Is. It." he gritted. I couldn't stop laughing. Edward did not like being wrong and it was pretty much the funniest thing ever.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked, "Get off Bella you're going to mess up her pajamas!" I shot her a look.

"I'm so glad you're concerned for my well being Alice." I said sarcastically, as she shrugged, a smile creeping over her delicate features. She must enjoy the position we were in. She had wanted to set us up since sophomore year when we first met. Until well, until after the summer. We both knew Edward had changed by then.

Edward became distracted as his phone began to belt out Claire de Lune and I chuckled. He shot me a look as he peered at his phone, "What's so funny Swan?" he sneered, his thumb hovering the Talk button.

"No matter how much you've changed it's like you haven't changed at all." I said boldly. A spasm of pain shot across his face and he scrambled off of me, pressing talk.

"Tanya." he said happily, "Nope you weren't interrupting anything." His voice faded as he walked upstairs to his room. I groaned, pushing myself off the ground.

"Bella!" Alice ran over to me, "Where the heck is the necklace?" I snickered.

"Down my shirt." I quickly pulled it out and grimaced, "Good thing I didn't fall on it. How would I explain that to Adnis?" I frowned at the locket, "I can't believe he would spend so much money on me. He doesn't even know me."

"Oh puh-lease Bella he knows you enough to give you diamonds and jewelry. Why can't you two just meet each other and make out?" I rolled my eyes at her comment but otherwise ignored her. I went into Alice's room and slipped the necklace in my backpack, not wanting to lose it. Before I went back downstairs I went into Carlisle's study and grabbed the movie

"So Pride and Prejudice?" I called down the stairs, as Alice turned on the TV. She turned towards me holding up another DVD. My face paled as I read "I am Legend". I am the biggest wuss. I couldn't even take Cloverfield so how was I supposed to take a zombie movie?

"No." I said firmly, pursing my lips together. I knew that later that night I wouldn't be able to fall asleep and I would have visions of zombies attacking me, watching me outside the dark pitch black windows.

"Please Bella please Bella please!" she begged, hopping up and down, her brown eyes widened in sadness. I groaned shaking my head.

"Well then I get to sleep with you in your bed tonight because I'm not staying down here alone in the darkness."

Alice grinned, and popped the DVD into the DVD player, "Fine just don't hog the covers and you better not kick in your sleep." I chuckled but plopped down onto the couch, pulling a blanket over me. To my surprise and utter dismay, Edward came out of nowhere, plopping down next to me.

I fought the urge to recoil and turned towards him, "Where's Tanya?" I tried to keep all the hate out of my voice. He grinned crookedly at me and I jerked my face away. I will never be dazzled by him again.

"I don't keep tabs on my girlfriend Bella. She's probably hanging out with some friends." He grabbed some of the covers from me, "Jeez Bella learn to share." I gritted my teeth, forcing myself not to spit in his face. I didn't want to ruin this night just because he was being a cocky jerk, "Maybe we should cuddle." he suggested, leaning in so close I could feel his breath on my face.

I stuck my hand between us, creating a barrier, "If you can't take sitting next to me Edward please move." He chuckled, happy to finally get a rise out of me.

"I will try to be as mature as possible." he assured me, leaning back in the couch. Alice glided over to the light switch, flicking it off. The room was consumed in darkness and I grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly to me. As soon as the movie started I stiffened, waiting every single moment for a zombie to pop up. And when it did I screamed, ducking my face into my pillow.

"I hate this I hate this I hate this." I chanted to myself. If I had the guts I'm sure the movie would have been entertaining but I missed half of it because my face was pushed into a pillow. At one point I grabbed one of Edward's arms, my nails digging into his flesh. But he didn't seem disgusted. He was amused at how afraid I was. I was almost too engrossed into the movie to notice how muscled his arm was. I felt my cheeks burn and ripped my hands off his arm like it was on fire. When it ended I was surprised to feel tears streaming down my face.

"Bella." Edward was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, probably questioning my insanity, "It's just a movie." I frowned stubbornly, refusing to look at him.

"Can we watch Pride and Prejudice now?" I said irritably, scooting away from Edward as far as the couch allowed. I wasn't even sure if I hated Edward, I suppose you could say I was mostly hurt at what he did. What he become. When I sat near him I felt this huge hole in my chest start to suck everything that made me, me.

"Sure." Alice yawned, pushing herself up and popping in the CD. I glanced at the clock and was surprised it was almost one in the morning. Oh well. Tomorrow was Saturday so we could sleep in until 12 in the afternoon if we wanted to.

Somewhere between Elizabeth's trip to Pemberly with her aunt and uncle and the Lydia scandal I drifted off to sleep, too tired to keep my eyes up any longer. I woke up with my head resting on the pillow in Edward's lap and Alice conked out, her head resting on Edward's shoulder. Edward must have been the most uncomfortable of all, his head leaning over the back of the couch, his mouth open, letting out cute little snores.

"Alice!" I leaned over and grabbed her shoulder, shaking it roughly. Her eyes opened slightly and a hiss came out of her mouth. I chuckled and pointed to her bedroom. She grabbed her blanket and glared at me hatefully as she trudged up the stairs. Alice was evil when she was sleepy. I considered leaving Edward where he was, laughing at the pain in his neck he'd have in the morning. But I was just too nice.

I tapped him timidly on the shoulder. He let out a snort and flopped over on the couch, his head resting on my lap and his arms around my waist, stuck like taffy. I huffed and yanked them off. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, rubbing his head.

"What time is it?" he said, his voice groggy. His eyes focused slightly on the clock and he groaned, "3 in the morning? What a long movie." I didn't say anything and started to get up when he grabbed my wrist. I looked down at him in shock and he grinned sleepily at me, "You don't think I can get up all those stairs all by myself do you? Help me up." I debated just walking away but once again, I was just too nice. I kneeled down and helped him up, putting my arm underneath his and on his shoulder.

"Come on sleepy head." I muttered as we began the long trek up the stairs. He giggled.

"You're so silly Bella." He grinned crookedly, "I'm not the sleepy head, you are you silly willy goose." I raised my eyebrows. If I didn't know any better I would think he was drunk. We remained silent the rest of the way up except for the occasional ridiculous comment from him like, "Why are the walls staring at him?" and "If I would watch his pet platypus after he has his babies." Yeah that's right. He. We finally got to his room and by that time I was practically staggering on all the weight he was putting on me. He collapsed on his bed as soon as he got close enough. I thought he was asleep until I heard his voice.

"Bella where did we go wrong?" I spun around, my eyes widening. Did he even know what he was talking about. But his eyes were open and he was waiting expectantly for an answer.

"You forgot." I said softly, wrapping my arms around myself, feeling the black hole opening again.

"You're impossible to forget." he said honestly, propping himself up with his elbows. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what he wanted to me to say.

"Goodnight Edward." I said finally, walking out of the room before he said anything. I closed the door softly and walked to the guest bedroom. Alice had considerately thrown all my stuff in the room.

I crumpled onto the bed, curling up into a ball. For five minutes, just five minutes I had seen the old Edward. The real Edward. The Edward I was trying so hard to forget. But he was right. It was impossible to forget. I got up and stumbled over to my backpack, picking up the locket. Fumbling with the clasp I put it around my neck and clutched it tightly. I wanted a new heart so bad. One where I didn't care at all about Edward.

Was it really too much to ask for?

* * *

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us_

* * *

**Your reviews are what made me write this so fast.  
When you know you have over a hundred people waiting for the next chapter, it makes you write a TEENSY bit faster. (:  
I really hope you like this chapter and show some insight into exactly how much Edward has affected Bella. Don't you love drunk/sleepy Edward? What a cutie pa tootie tehe  
reviews = snickerdoodles**


	6. Anger Management

**Inspiration: Good Riddance - Green Day (THAT SONG = LOVE ) && Gotta be Somebody - Nickelback**

**

* * *

**

"Bellaaaa." a soprano voice sang and I felt something tickle my noise. I growled and blindly swatted the air angrily. A giggle and then the tickling continued.

"Alice." I growled, my voice hoarse, "If you value your closet full of clothes you will leave me alone." I grabbed the pillow and pulled it over my face.

"Bella you're no fun you know that?" Alice pouted, trying to pull the pillow away from my face. I let out an attractive noise that sounded like a choking mammoth and she let go.

"What WAS that?" a coarse velvet voice came out of no where and my cheeks flamed up. I would recognize that voice anywhere. And of course he decides to come in when I look like I was dragged by a car on a dirt road.

"A rabid squirrel fell off the window sill." I lied, my voice muffled. I doubted Edward could even understand what I was saying. I could hardly understand what I was saying.

"Okay." Edward said uncertainly and I heard him walk away. It was strangely quiet and I found myself suspicious. Where was Alice and what was she planning? A quiet Alice is never a good Alice. Warily I pulled away the pillow from my face. The guest bedroom was completely empty, but this didn't ease my suspicions at all. Alice was up to something and it was only a matter of time until I found out. I carefully took off my locket and put it back in it's soft velvet case. If I was going to get attacked by a ferocious pixie I didn't want my necklace breaking in the process.

I crept open to the doorway, peeking out. The coast was clear. I narrowed my eyes, Alice could be anywhere in the house. Hesitantly, I stepped out into the open, my eyes darting wildly, waiting for something to fly out at me. Nothing. I let out of a sigh of relief let my posture relax.

"What are yo-"

"AUGHH!" I screamed, spinning around and blindly punching the person behind me in the gut. I watched in horror as Edward crumpled to the ground, holding his stomach.

"What the hell?" he croaked out, pain the predominant emotion in his voice instead of anger. I clapped a hand over my mouth, frozen.

My cheeks flamed red, "I am so sorry! I thought you were Alice!" I kneeled to the ground, gingerly touching him with my finger. He groaned and flopped over on his back.

"Do I LOOK like Alice?" he grunted, his eyes opening to glare at me.

"Well... you both have a face and a body." I said defensively folding my arms, "Not to mention hair, fingers and legs. I think it'd be an honest mistake to mix you two up." He looked at me in complete disbelief. I glared down at him and stood up, "I'm sure you're fine. I mean, god forbid The Edward be in pain because of Nerdy Bella." I raised an eyebrow at him, using his nickname he always called me, "Or would you prefer Smelly Bella? Ugly? Fat? Unstylish? Unlikable?" I ticked a finger off for any nickname I could remember him calling. He winced at each word and finally pushed himself off the ground.

"Why don't we add Anger Management Bella to the list." he smirked at me and walked down the stairs. I stared at him at shock, and then my face turned so red from anger, I actually stomped my foot on the ground as hard as I could.

"EDWARD CULLEN." I hollered, stamping my foot again for emphasis, "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT." He turned around and let a slow smile spread across his face. I pursed my lips in an attempt to stay angry at him.

"I'd like to see you try." he challenged, his emerald eyes shining.

"If I recall I already did." I argued back. That shut him up. His smile wiped away quickly and he spun away, going down the rest of the stairs.

I threw my fist in the air over the small victory and then gingerly stepped down each step. It would be my luck to fall. But apparently luck was being generous to me today and I was down the stairs without a scrape, cut, or bruise. I smiled slightly at the accomplishment and made my way to the kitchen, where Esme had created a feast of breakfast foods.

"Esme this looks delicious!" I exclaimed, grabbing a plate and piling it with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Esme beamed at me from the stove as she cooked more pancakes. Alice appeared suddenly next to me, thoughtfully chewing a piece of bacon. I frowned as I looked at her. Of course she was in already dressed in a bright yellow baby doll dress, while I stood with wrinkled pajamas and a haystack for hair.

"Bella what would you think about going to the carnival today?" I glanced up startled at Alice as I took a seat at the table.

"We have a carnival?" I asked skeptically, "In Forks. Teeny weeny itsby bitsy little wittle-"

"I get the idea Bella!" Alice snapped. She smiled brightly, her irritation gone immediately, "Yes we have a carnival silly. It would be so much fun." she clapped excitedly jumping up and down, "Please Bella Please Bella Please Bella!" she begged, clasping both of my hands in hers.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Alice I'm offended you think I'm such a party pooper. I'd love to go to the carnival." she squealed, screaming something about Barbie Bella and Makeover Time. I chuckled and continued eating my breakfast. Truthfully, I wasn't too fond of Alice's makeovers. But it made her happy and after all the torture, I looked pretty good. Now I wasn't one of those low self- esteem girls who thought I was hideous and a flick of mascara could make me magically pretty, but whatever made Alice happy.

Alice suddenly towered over me, her face void of any emotion, "Bella if you think I can make you fabulous when you're taking so much time eating your stupid breakfast then you have another thing coming." he swiftly grabbed my plate and dumped in the trash. I let out a cry of horror and stretched out one hand to the tras can.

"Alice! I hadn't even started on the pancakes!" I moaned as she dragged me upstairs.

"Beauty is pain!" Alice reminded me as she marched me into her room.

"But beauty isn't being starving!" I protested, sitting in her desk chair. "Please Alice. Nothing drastic. We're not going to a night club. We're going to the carnival." She rolled her eyes and unscrewed a tube of mascara. Suddenly that looked more like a weapon then make up.

"I'm not an idiot Bella. Just let me do my work and you do yours." I glanced up confused.

"What exactly is my work?"

"Looking pretty." She said brightly, "Now close your eyes." she growled and I immediately squeezed the shut, hoping this could end as soon as possible.

"Finished!" she said brightly and my eyes popped open in surprise.

"Finished?" I said skeptically, "That was only like fifteen minutes." My eyes darted around the bedroom, "Are you tricking me?" Alice giggled and spun me around to look in the mirror.

She had pulled my hair up in a high pony tail and pushed my bangs up to create volume. I actually had to squint to see if she put any makeup on. And besides some blue eye liner, mascara and blush, she really hadn't.

"Wow Alice! You really showed some control." I teased, glancing up at her. She chuckled humorlessly.

"Be grateful Bella. I could have done a whole lot worse." I nodded fervently. Oh boy did I know she could do worse.

"Love you Alice!" I said blowing her a kiss as I ran to the guest bedroom to get dressed. I knew if I stayed any longer she would dress me herself.

I squatted next to my open suitcase, debating what to wear. My eyes flashed to the velvet box and I pursed my lips. I really wanted to wear it but I couldn't bear losing it. It would be to valuable to me. I sighed sadly and pushed it aside as I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. For being March it was extremely warm today. I couldn't wait for it to be permanently green and dry. Instead of wet and brown. I was just buttoning up my shorts when my phone went off.

I shrieked falling to the ground in surprise, scrambling up to grab the phone. I could hear muffled laughter from downstairs. Cheeks flaming I answered my phone, "Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Disaster?" I could hear Adnis chuckling.

"Hey!" I said brightly, crossing my legs as I sat on the floor, "What are you up to?" I tried to calm down my fluttering nerves, taking in deep breaths.

"I'm outside on a hammock but what about you? You sound like you just ran a marathon." I snorted.

"More like falling on the ground."

"Eh, same thing." he teased, "Because that's about as much exercise as you'll get."

"Hah hah very funny." I said dryly, "For your information I will be spending almost the whole day walking." I would have to thank Alice for not making me eat breakfast. I probably would have puked it all up on those rides anyways.

"Shopping?" he asked skeptically. Adnis knew I loathed shopping to the highest degree. But really why else would a female be walking around all day.

"Carnival silly!" I laughed, "Aren't you going to go?" I heard him sit up quickly.

"Well," he replied, acting like he had something very serious to say, "Now that I know you're going I will most definitely have to go."

"So you can see me and not know it?" I asked skeptically, twirling a piece of my brown hair with my index finger. Adnis loved the idea of being in the same place with me, even though we never knew who each other was. Like going to the mall "together" or watching a movie "together".

"Well just tell me what you look like." he said smugly. I frowned. Did he honestly think he could trick me that easily into saying who I was.

"Nice try slick but I'm afraid that's not working." I heard Adnis groan and I could imagine him running his hands through his hair.

"D I don't see why we can't just find out who each other is. We're both adults and we both are clearly not rapists."

I frowned again, "Then where does all the magic go?"

"Huh?" I had obviously lost him.

"Once we find out who each other is, there's no more confiding, no more late night talks. What if I find out I don't like you in real life. Heck what if you were E?" I almost gagged at the thought, "I would be left without my best friend because we can't stand each other in real life.

"Disaster." he said firmly, "I can tell you one thing for sure. I am not E. I am not that monster of a teen who finds delight in your humiliation. That's disgusting and immature."

I sighed, "Don't I know it. But Adnis, can we please just drop this. Maybe one day when we're in two completely different colleges, on two different sides of the country, we can reveal who we are but I don't think I could handle it right now. I don't want the magic to be gone." I felt like I was a replay of a Disney movie, talking about magic and all but with Adnis, that's what it felt like.

"Alright D." Adnis said, clearly disappointed, "Well, I'll see you at the Carnival today, alright?"

"Yup." I said wryly, "I love you Adnis."

"But not in real life right?" Adnis said somewhat bitterly and I was surprised by his tone.

" I love you in the realest sense possible and I'm a fool for not wanting to know who you are. But I'm your whacked up hormonal female pen pal and you're stuck with me."

"Yes and I'm your over obsessive, jealous pushy male pen pal and you're stuck with me." I could hear him grinning and knew he was over it. For the moment.

"Well I guess we're even then?"

"I suppose so. Though you do know sooner or later I'll find out who you are right?"

"You can keep trying." I sang into the phone, "Bye Bye Adnis." I clicked end and skipped down the hallway and down the stairs where Alice was waiting for me.

"Bye Esme!" we both called as we slammed the door shut, climbing into Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Seat belt!" Alice said cheerfully as she revved the engine.

"Alice I swear if you go one mile over the speed limit I willALICE!" I shrieked as she slammed her foot on the pedal, peeling out of the drive way. She cackled evily as we sped down the dirt road. She knew as well as I did that if we got pulled over, they would let Alice by with yet another warning. The chief of police absolutely adoring you helped.

_Charlie is such a sucker._ I thought bitterly. I_f only he knew the evil little pixie hiding under the sweet cute exterior._

In record time we made it to the carnival, and I was instantly bombarded with smells of corn dogs and elephant ears, screaming children, and tacky colorful tents.

"Isn't this so exciting!" Alice said happily, unbuckling herself and hopping out of the car, "Reminds me when I was little and Carlisle would take Edward and I to the carnival in Michigan. We would eat Elephant Ears until one of us puked in the trash can." I made a face.

"Thanks for the absolutely delightfully yummy image Alice!" I said sarcastically, stepping out of her Porsche. We ignored the stares that guys gave her car. We were used to it by now. All the Cullens had LOOK AT ME cars.

We made our way to the ticket booth and I went to pull my wallet out of my purse when I realized I didn't have my purse. I turned slowly towards Alice, who was looking at me innocently.

"Alice?" I said quietly, my eyes narrowing into slits, "Where exactly is my purse." She grinned at me as she slipped the guy two twenties who handed her two wristbands for all day access to the rides.

"I may have accidentally taken it while you were getting it ready and hid it in the laundry room underneath Edward's dirty boxers."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, for what seemed like the billionth time that day, "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen that is utterly disgusting!" I felt my nose wrinkle up just thinking about the digging I would have to do to find it when I got home.

Alice shrugged, obviously not two surprised by my reaction, "It was the only place I could be sure of you wouldn't go looking if you discovered it was gone before we left."

"Gross Alice." I shook my head but grudgingly took the wristband, snapping it around my wrist. "I will pay you back." I said firmly as we walked through the entrance.

"You're gonna have to get your purse first." Alice sang skipping past me. I struggle to keep up with her when I heard my name. I turned around confusedly, spinning around as I tried to find the person calling my name.

"Bella!" I finally found the source. It was Edward. Sitting at a kissing booth. With the line longer then all the rides' lines put together. He had his arms folded with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Come on Bella. It's for charity." All the girls turned around to see who he was talking to and then glared when they saw me.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." I muttered as I cut in front of the line, grabbing a five dollar bill I had in my back pocket. Edward seemed surprised but he still grinned at me as I stood in front of the booth.

"Can't wait your turn Bella?" He taunted.

"I wanted to help charity, what can I say." I said sweetly. I leaned forward and he tilted his face forward, closing his eyes. Just as our lips were inches apart I shoved the dollar to his lips, and his eyes opened in surprise.

I glared, "Keep the change." I spun around and marched back to Alice, who was hopping up and down, cheering for me.

I let a smile spread across my face and I threw my head back and laughed.

Edward Cullen. What a joke.

* * *

**Reviews = Snickerdoodles**


	7. Carnival Confrontations

**HI AGAIN!!!!!! (: x 40,000,001**

**I am going to answer THE MOST asked questions here so people know the answer. I try to reply to as many reviews as possible but it gets hard when so many are flooding in!**

**Q: Wouldn't Bella and Edward be able to recognize each other's voice over the phone since they know each other in real life?**

**A: No.**

**hahah just kidding I'll give you guys the reason. I don't know about you but I have one friend who, if I didn't have caller ID, would never know who it was. Her voice just sounds COMPLETELY different on the phone. && with guys for some reason I have an ESPECIALLY hard time figuring out who it is. So I'm just using personal experience and saying NO they can't tell who it is. Next Question.**

**Q: Is Edward going to see Bella wearing his necklace, figure out who it is and then realize he likes her.**

**A: No. Again lol. The way he finds out, is not randomly seeing her wear the necklace. It'll have more drama in it. Also it's going to be AWKWARD. Finding out your best friend is a person you hate... well... yeah. There's a lot more story after they find out who each other is. **

**ALRIGHT. ONWARD.**

**INSPIRATION: Alex on the Spot- Hans Zimmer (my god this song is amazing 33333 everybody should listen to it)**

-

_"Bella!" Alice scolded as I bounced around in my seat, my eyes darting to the door every few seconds, "Do I have to give you drugs to calm down?" _

_I stuck my tongue out at her but refused to reply anyways. I had been gone all summer on a tour of Europe with my mom and her new husband Phil. She called it family bonding time. I called it being away from Edward time. My only excuse to see him, Alice being my best friend, didn't work when I was all the way over in Europe. Yes Alice told me he said hello every so often in her emails and that he was excited to see me back when school starts, but you couldn't compare words to the real thing._

_I had been Edward Deprived. _

_Alice sat down in her seat in front of me in a huff. She knew I had tuned her out a long time ago and that she should save her breath. _

_I saw a flash of copper in the hallway and held back a squeal, "Alice he's HERE! In this ROOM!" I grabbed her wrist tightly, probably cutting of the circulation. _

_"Bella he's my step brother and I saw him almost every day this summer. I'm not that excited to see him." She pursed her lips, and then opened her mouth to say something, before hesitating and shutting them closed. Had I been in the right mind I would've demanded to know what was going on because Alice does not withhold from talking. It's like her willingly not shopping. Impossible. If I had been in the right mind I would've known something was up. But I was far from the right mind so it was a moot point. _

_And then he was walking in the doorway. And I'm sure my jaw dropped. My daydreams did not do him justice. He had grown much taller over the summer, his hair messier and his body more muscular. I felt a silly smile slapped across my face as I watched him walk to the front of the class. I was so entranced by him I almost didn't see the posse of people trailing after him. My eyes narrowed as I watched Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya trail excitedly after him, not immune to the looks they kept giving him. I felt my fist tighten instantly, my insides coiling painfully. And then he turned around to unleash his full glory on me, his emerald eyes focusing on me. He smiled my favorite smile, his crooked smile as he began loping over to me._

_I fought a giddy smile but faltered as I saw Alice sitting stiffly in her seat, her eyes narrowed into slits as she watched her brother. Alice loved her brother why was she glaring at him? I uncertainly looked back to Edward who had his hand casually rested upon my desk._

_"Hey Edward." I said excitedly, "How was your summer?" A flash of uncertainty crossed his face and I saw him peek at Tanya, who smiled and nodded at him. Her smile made me want to recoil. Like she knew some sickly sweet secret that I was painfully unaware from._

_He turned back towards me and grinned back at me. I fought the urge to frown as I realized this wasn't my smile. This was a more cocky contemptuous smile. "Bella." he said smoothly, leaning towards me, "My summer was good but nothing without you." I felt myself blush, but it quickly went away at his next words, "I missed your hot body." I froze in my seat. Wait. What? _

_"Excuse me?" I said, confused. First off, this wasn't Edward. And second of all, who said I missed your hot body? I thought that only happened in movies._

_He rolled his eyes, "Oh please Bells don't pretend you didn't miss me too. I can't blame you. Practically all the girls were falling over me this summer but I just kept thinking about my hot Bella and what we were going to do." I felt my face turn from confused to disgusted. Who was this pig?_

_"What we were going to do? So you assumed I would want you too?" I fought to keep the hurt out of my voice and instead let the anger take full reins. Who was this person and what had he done with my Edward?_

_I saw panic flash across his face because obviously this confrontation wasn't going as he had planned it to. _

_"Uh, well what I wanted to say is, that, you, well-" he was fumbling for his words now and I could see his façade crumbling before me, "You want me?" it came out more like a question and I couldn't stop a laugh that bubbled from my lips. _

_"No I don't want __you__." I emphasized the you, focusing my eyes on his confused green eyes, "I don't want this cocky, smug, fake version of you. I want last year." My voice lowered, pleading with him, "What happened?"_

_His eyes flashed back to Tanya and I saw her eyes flicker with something, happy. She was finding joy in this little confrontation. I resisted a snarl and returned my attention back to Edward. He had obviously gotten some sort of signal from Tanya and was turned facing towards me, a glare overtaking his beautiful features._

_"I grew up Bella." he snapped, his gaze condescending, "Maybe you should do that same." He spun around and practically stomped up to the front where he flopped into his seat. If I didn't know any better I would think Edward Cullen was throwing a tantrum._

_I turned towards Alice, my lip quivering as I tried to contain the tears that were threatening to spill onto my deathly pale cheeks. "Alice?" I whimpered, her face softened as she tore her gaze away from her brother. "What happened?"_

_"Oh baby." Alice whispered, gathering me into her arms, "Tanya happened."_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

I pushed back the memory, my stomach already feeling queasy. I watched as Tanya leaned over the kissing booth as she talked to Edward, her butt sticking up in the air and her hands tousling his hair. She leaned in to kiss him.

As I passed by I rolled my eyes, "Pay up." Tanya spun around, her lips curling around in a snarl.

"Excuse me?" She sneered, her blood red nails impatiently tapping the crude wood stand where Edward watched with an amused expression. I stared at her as if she was stupid. She probably was.

"Pay. Up." I pointed to the sign above her head and she ripped her eyes away from me to see what I was pointing at, "One Kiss. One dollar. I'm guessing you owe him at least three." I shrugged, "I paid up too. Five dollars. It was worth it." I sent her a wicked smile as I let my eyes rake up Edward's body appreciatively. Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise and I saw several emotion flicker across his face. Shock, confusion, and... sadness? But that was quickly erased with panic as Tanya glared murderously at him.

"You kissed her five times?" she asked dangerously, leaning forward. Edward leaned back, fear shooting across his face.

"Hah!" I let out a bark of laughter and they both glanced at me, "Edward should be paying ME to kiss him. I wouldn't touch those lips for all the money in the world. I did it for charity." I smiled sweetly at Edward, "For the children right?" I turned around and let out a peal of laughter, "What a joke." I muttered to myself as I walked away.

"Bella!" Alice giggled, coming out of nowhere, "Rawr!" She made a swiping motion with her hand, snorting, "And the claws come out." I laughed at her imitation and she linked arms with me, "Wanna get our faces painted?" I fake gasped, putting a hand to my heart.

"Alice is going to let somebody do something to HER face for once? Why, the idea SHOCKS me. I am absolutely stunned Alice." She slapped my arm playfully and I laughed at her expression.

"I want a butterfly on my cheek!" Alice announced as she plopped down in the seat, beaming up at the artist. He smiled back, bedazzled by her. He dipped his brush into some pink paint and started making an outline of a butterfly.

"Excuse me." someone coughed behind me and I swiveled around to see a teen boy grinning good naturedly at me, holding up a paint brush, "Did you want your face painted too?"

I sat down suspiciously on a stool next to him, "You don't exactly look like an artist type person." He didn't. Except for the paint splatters coloring his russet skin I would've never guessed.

"I'm horrified that you come to assumptions so quickly." the teen dramatically frowned, letting out a sigh, "I'm Jacob." he held out his hand and I shook it firmly, smiling at him.

"Bella." I chuckled, "And very nice to meet you Painter Jacob."

He smiled bashfully, his cheeks tinted red, "I'm not really an artist. Somehow I got stuck on this because Quil and Embry suddenly came down with an illness and couldn't come. But I can make a mean balloon." Jacob chuckled, holding up his paintbrush like a weapon.

I felt a smile growing on my face, and I was surprised how natural it was. It was just genuinely easy to get along with Jacob. I closed my eyes and tightened them, "A balloon it is!" I confirmed, "But please try not to stab me in the eye or anything. I'm clumsy enough as it is and I don't need any help."

"Sure thing!" Jacob said cheerfully and I felt my body stiffen as I waited in anticipation for something to poke my face. I knew it would only be a paintbrush but not being able to see it and when it was coming at me unnerved me. As soon as I felt something cool touch my cheek, I let out a little squeal, my cheeks turning red as I heard Jacob laugh quietly, painting smooth strokes on my cheek.

"I hope you like red balloons because that's what you're getting." Jacob said after a few moments of silence.

"My goodness what a shame. And I wanted lime green." I joked

He paused painting on my cheek, "Well, I could add lime green but it'd probably end up looking like crap. Literally. Brown. Crap. Get it?"

I let out an un-lady like snort, "Yeah I get it Jake, thanks." I heard Alice titter next to me and she was probably laughing at our conversation. And at me in general. I didn't quite often act like this around other people. I restrained myself from slapping myself in the head. Alice probably things I'm flirting with this guy.

"Alice!" I yelled over the loud carnival noises, "I'm not, so stop your giggling!"

"Sure you aren't Bella." Alice said coyly, and I fought the urge to punch her. I'm not a normally violent person but Alice has the knack of bringing the best qualities out of a person.

"You're not doing what?" Jacob asked curiously and I felt my cheeks turn bright pink.

"I am not...." I stalled by pretending to have a coughing fit, in which Jacob worriedly asked me if I was alright and I assured him it happened all the time. "Alice thought I asked you to draw a monkey on my face and I said I'm not."

Alice burst into a fit of giggles, "Well I'm not!" I protested angrily, kicking blindly until I heard her yelp.

"Wow you two are best friends aren't you?" Jacob asked wryly.

"Yes we are. Besties for everesties."

"Alice that doesn't make sense!" I pointed out, "Everesties isn't a word."

"You're face isn't a word!" Alice shot back, humming happily at her amazing intellect.

"Uhmm not to interrupt but your face IS a word." Jacob said, chuckling. I could imagine him shaking his head at these two teen girls who had the hyperactivity of a chipmunk on sugar.

"Oh ruin everything!" Alice huffed, and I knew she had her arms crossed and the sourest expression she could make on her face. And it would be gone in less then five seconds. True to my assumption, I heard her giggle at something the painter said and I raised an eyebrow. Alice doesn't giggle when she talks to strangers. She only giggles with me. If I could narrow my eyes I would but they were closed tightly.

"All done!" Jacob announced, and my eyes fluttered open as he excitedly handed me a small mirror. I peered into it, inspecting the balloon.

"Jacob it looks- nothing like a balloon." I inspected the red blob on my face, trying to fight a grin off my face, "It looks a vessel popped and it's bleeding all over my cheek." I laughed lightly, "Well if I couldn't scare off the boys now this ought to do the trick."

He smiled proudly, crossing his arms over his chest, "I aim to please." he winked and me and I chuckled.

"See you around Jake!" I called as I tugged Alice away from the painter area. I paused as soon as we turned the corner and put my hands on my hip, "Alrighty who was flirting with the blonde painter?" I meant to tease her but she turned bright red. My mouth dropped open, "Mary Alice Brandon are you blushing?" I may hate shopping but I was still a girl and I still wanted details, "Spill!" I demanded, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to a bench and sitting her down.

"Well his name is Jasper and he's super cute and his family just moved here and he has a southern accent and my god Bella did I mention he was cute?" Alice began fanning herself and I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Yes, Isabella Marie Swan giggled.

"Did you make plans to hang out with him later?" My eyes darted over to him where he was trying to inconspicuously peek at Alice while painting on a little girl's face. His hand slipped and I could see a huge black line slash down her cheek.

"He says he gets off on twenty minutes so he'll come find me." Alice's bright blue eyes were swimming with excitement and I felt immense happiness wash through me to see her like this. She deserved this. People thought she was just some fashion-crazed diva but there was so much more to Alice.

"That's sweet Alice. I'm super happy for you." I hugged her tightly before letting her go.

She waggled her eyebrows, "So what about Jakie Boy?" she asked casually, winking at me.

"Oh no Alice! It's not like that at all! I promise when I find him you will be the very first one to know. Right after him." I said honestly, "Jake's an awesome person but there's no spark."

Alice raised her eyebrow, "No spark? How do you know there's a spark?"

I blushed, refusing to tell her the one time I had felt that spark was with Edward Cullen. I mean, she knew I had this huge crush on him, but I didn't tell her I always thought it was more then a crush.

"I just think there should be a spark. Come on Alice I read fairy tales until I was thirteen."

She snorted, "Bella you still read fairy tales."

I stared at her for a moment, my nostrils flaring, "Touché." She smiled and patted my hand before getting up.

"I'm getting something to eat. Want anything?" she gestured towards the shack set up across the pathway.

"Elephant Ears yummm." I grinned, rubbing my belly. She threw her head back and let out a cackle as she walked away.

I felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out of my jean pockets.

_To: D_

_From: Adnis_

_Hey I think I saw you! _

_You're the girl in that_

_one shirt with those_

_pants right?_

I felt my lips curve up into a smile. What a persistant little boy.

To: Adnis

From: D

That was me! So that

means you're that boy

with that face and those

shoes. ;)

I twisted my mouth into a wry smile as I clicked send. To think we could pretty much be sitting right next to each other and not even know it. I looked around me just in case. So many people were on their cell phones, I could never figure out who it was. Mike was texting furiously to someone, Tyler and Jessica were standing next to each other as they talked on their phone, and Edward was leaning against the snack shack, a grin on his face as he read a text. Countless other people who I didn't even know were texting or talking on their cell phone. I would never figure it out.

"Bella! Here's your elephant ear!" Alice handed a delicious sugar coated thing that would probably give me a heart attack but man I really didn't care right now.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and I followed her, contentedly eating my elephant year. We spent the rest of the time getting sick on all the rides and getting to known this Jasper fellow, who was absolutely adorable. He and Alice were like Yin and Yang. She was constantly hyper and he had this mellow laid back attitude that calmed her down. And his southern accent was so cute, I was constantly teasing him about it.

After a long day Alice dropped me off and I almost fell at the front door from exhaustion. As I opened the door it almost immediately started raining. I was so thankful we weren't in Alice's open top Porsche. I trudged over to the living room where Charlie was watching sports, of course.

"Dad." I greeted dully, "I'm gonna go change but I'll come back down for some hot cocoa." That sounded so good right now. With little marshmallows floating around. I changed into a pair of gray sweats and a large blue t-shirt, putting my hair up in a messy bun.

As I came down the stairs I heard the door bell ring, "Whoa dad don't hurry yourself to get the door, I got it." I heard him let out a bark of laugher and I smiled softly as I opened the door.

"Bella?" I stood there stunned as I looked at a drenched Edward Cullen. I cursed myself as my heart sped up. His copper hair was still messy, but plastered to his face, little droplets hanging off the edges. His green eyes seemed soft, smooth like water but green as emeralds.

"What- what are you doing here?"

* * *

**CLIFFIE. WHOA WHOA WHOA.**

**I'm hoping this gets me some more reviews.**

**I'm greedy I know.**

**GIMME GIMME GIMME.**

**If you review I'll give you a one of a kind, EDWARD CULLEN. He loves the way you smells, watches you while you sleep, and sparkles in the sun. He will forever remain gorgeous and is a perfect gentlemen. **_**Credit card and volvo not included.**_

**Mwahah yes I'm withholding his stupid shiny volvo and the credit card. You get that in the next chapter. Along with another surprise which shall not be announced until the next chapter....**

**So you know the drill. REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SUGGESTIONS? DO YOUR BEST. FLAMES? UHM I SUPPOSE I ACCEPT THOSE TOO. **

**SO HOP TO IT.**


	8. I Can't Breathe

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
THANK YOU GUYS for the most amazing reviews EVER. I read every single one of them and replied to as many as I could. Sorry if I couldn't reply.  
To the CRAZY people who don't know what an Elephant Ear is (take out spaces) : http : //tinyurl . com/ n4j83h  
Edit: I'm muchos sorry about the what.... month lack of update? All I can say is that June has been THE CRAZIEST month I've had in a while and I honestly had little time to write. And when I did start writing my power went out and I lost all I had written. SO, I had to start over. So this wasn't over wanting more reviews, or driving you guys crazy, it was no time. Anyways, if anyone is still reading this novel of an author note, I present to you CHAPTER EIGHT. (:p.s. I realized I made a mistake. Saying Alice's eyes were brown in one chapter and blue in another. From here on out they are BLUE. Sorry for the mixup.**

_**  
Inspiration: Goodbye My Lover- James Blunt && Goodbye- Secondhand Serenade**  
_**  
~*~**

**EPOV (say whuh?)**

"What- what are you doing here?" Bella stared at me, her big brown eyes wide in shock. I realized I looked completely stupid standing at her front door sopping wet.

"My car broke down." I muttered, shoving my hands in my jean pockets. I glanced back sadly at my silver Volvo. I heard Bella let out a snort and I whipped my head back to look at her, surprised.

She let out a bitter laugh, "I would ask what the hell you were doing on my street but frankly I don't care." I frowned, even though I knew I deserved that. I'm glad she didn't ask why I was on her street. How was I supposed to tell her I saw the way that artist kid was looking at her. And that I was making sure he wasn't going to follow her home. I didn't even want to consider the fact that maybe she had invited him over and that I was just being ridiculously absurd. I argued with myself that I wasn't being a stalker but just ensuring her safety. Even though I couldn't tell her this, I had a pretty good excuse.

Smiling weakly, I held up her purse. "Alice told me she hid this under my dirty underwear so I thought I'd bring it to you." Her eyes widened and she snatched her purse from me in a blink of an eye, worriedly rummaging through it. I cocked an eyebrow as she sighed in relief, obviously finding what she was looking for.

"I didn't take anything. If that's what you're wondering." I answered the silent question, the elephant in the room. She glared at me, her chocolate eyes flashing.

"I would hope even you, Edward, would have some morality." she said flatly, stepping back from the front door as she opened it wider, "Here. Come in until a tow truck comes or Alice picks you up." she waved her hands dismissively, "I really don't care." I smiled wryly. I could tell she couldn't care. She made it obvious.

"Dad!" I heard her call as she walked away from me, "A kid from my school's car broke down so he'll just be here until he gets a ride."

"Sure Bells." I heard her dad say gruffly. I heard a creak as a chair straightened up, "Wait. He?" I froze as I tried to quietly close the door. My eyes flashed to his gun which was hanging on a chair in the kitchen across from me. What were my chances of getting out of this house without a bullet stuck in my head?

"Dad." Bella sounded exasperated, "It's Edward."

"Oh." relief was evident in Charlie's voice and I found myself wondering what exactly he knew about me. Did he know that Bella hated me and I didn't ever have a chance of dating his daughter? Or just how I treated her?

A minute later Bella walked back in the room, towel and clothes in hand. Without a single word, she shoved them into my hands and pointed to the bathroom. I obligingly walked in, flipping on the light switch and closing the door. It must've been her dad's clothes because they were a little baggy on me. I was glad, however, that at least she gave me clothes. I was about to open the door when something caught my eye. I peered closer to the mirror and whipped around to see a bunch of frames on the wall. I pursed my lips as one specifically caught my mind. It was a picture Esme took last year. I was giving Bella a piggy back ride and her head was thrown back as she laughed, her hand holding out a credit card. A furious Alice was chasing us, her blue eyes livid. I chuckled softly to myself as I recalled that day.

**~*~**

_ I was sitting in the backyard, lazily swaying in the hammock. Thinking about school, music, Bella. I frowned, I needed to get her out of my mind, it most certainly wasn't healthy. I shook my head as if that would make her fly out. Let's just think of something completely unrelated to Bella. Like, tacos. I loved Taco Bell. Especially after Alice and Bella tried to pretend to be Mexican so they could get free tacos. I frowned. This obviously wasn't working. Everything reminded me of Bella.  
__  
Strawberries? Smell of Bella's hair.  
__  
Water? The year Alice brought Bella along to Florida during Spring Break._

_ Chocolate? Bella's eyes._

_ I grabbed my hair in frustration. How was I supposed to get her out of my mind when everything reminded me of her?_

_ "Edward!" I heard her shriek. I leapt off of the hammock in panic until I saw her running at me full speed, giggling her head off. Bella ran towards me, her brown hair whipping in the wind, her hand holding something silver._

_ "Bella?" I asked curiously, as she looked up at me, her brown eyes dancing as her mouth curved into a mischievous grin. The door slammed open and a very angry pixie-like person started slowly advancing towards us. My eyes flashed to Bella's hand and my eyes widened in horror. "Bella please tell me you did not take Alice's credit card."_

_ She pouted, "She was going to force me to go shopping. No more Bella Barbie." she frowned and then her eyes filled with panic as she took in Alice's murderous face, "Oh god she's going to kill me isn't she?"_

_ "Hurry hop on my back!" I said, turning around so I was no longer facing her. I glanced back and she was staring at me with a quirked eyebrow._

_ "We're not going to go very fast if you're carrying me." Yes but then at least I'll get to feel your body against mine. I grinned wryly._

_ "It'll be harder to take down two people then one itty bitty Bella."_

_ She pondered the idea for a moment and then shrugged, launching herself towards me, clasping her arms around my neck and her legs tightly against my waist._

_ "Giddy-up Bucko! Run like the wind Eduardo!" She cried gallantly and I took off, speeding across the bathroom, the dewy green grass getting my feet wet._

_ "Oh no!" Alice cried angrily, and I turned my head slightly to see her charging after us, a snarl plastered on her face, "The chances of you getting away from me is the chances I'm going to give away my Versace purses."_

_ "Edward!" Bella shrieked giddily, "She's gaining on us!" I grunted as I tried to speed up, something trickier then it looks when running on wet grass.__I faintly saw a flash in the distance but I didn't care. I couldn't stop laughing.__So this is what happiness feels like._

**~*~**

I smiled sadly, gently touching the picture with my finger. I never knew why everyone wished they could go back in time but I would do anything to go back to that time. That memory. That moment. Go back to happiness. What a foreign word. Happiness. Yeah. Wouldn't that be nice.

I opened the bathroom door cautiously, keeping my eye open for any flying objects thrown from an angry girl. Or a bullet flying at my head from the angry girl's angry father. The coast was clear.

"Bella?" I said tentatively.

"Outside." I heard Charlie say gruffly from the living room.

"Thank you."

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.__  
__I've watched you sleeping for a while.__  
__I'd be the father of your child.__  
__I'd spend a lifetime with you._

**BPOV**

After Edward went into the bathroom, I carefully pulled out the necklace from my purse, cupping it in my hands. The diamonds glittered and I clenched it tightly in my fist, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. A feeling of hollowness made my stomach ache and I clutched my stomach to keep myself from breaking in pieces.

I shook my head, disgusted with myself. Two minutes with Edward Cullen and he already had me falling into thousands of pieces, spilling out on the ground like fine dust, impossible to put back together. All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Bella together again.

I needed some space to breathe, so before I knew it, the front door was open and I walked right into the rain. I stretched my arms out, lifting my face up so I could feel the droplets patter against my face. I took a deep breath in. Relishing in the quiet of the night. The one thing I loved about rain was that it was constant. It always had a beat. Unlike Edward's heart. I frowned. It was ridiculous after what he did I STILL couldn't get him out of my mind.

"Bella?" I was about to scold myself. It's one thing to think about him but to imagine his voice? I was officially insane. I could see it now. 'Hi my name is Bella and I'm Insane." Everyone: Hi Bella.

"Are you going to just stand in the rain and ignore me?" The voice was much closer this time and I spun around and yelped, realizing Edward was really there.

"You scared me." I accused him angrily, crossing my arms.

He shrugged, "You're easy to scare." This is true. I opened my mouth to say something when I realized he was out here with me.

"I just gave you dry clothes and you're already getting them wet? Responsibility please!" I scolded and he just smiled sheepishly, his locks of bronze hair clinging to his face, his green eyes bright in the darkness of the night.

I groaned and stomped away from him. How could I possibly find him STILL attractive?

"What's wrong?" he followed me.

"Like I would tell you." I scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"So you're basically not going to talk to me?" he asked, and I stared at him.

"We're better off this way. Better off from a distance where you can't hurt me. It's why this," I motioned between him and I, "Never happens."

"It's happening now." he argued, a frown gracing his lips.

"And look. We're standing outside at night, soaking, arguing. Not exactly what I call normal." I smiled when he didn't respond and walked into the middle of the street, lifting my face back up to feel the rain.

"Bella! What are you doing in the street? There could be cars!" His panicked voice almost made me my laugh.

My eyes still closed I turned towards the sound of his voice, "At eleven o' clock? In Forks? It's as likely as Alice giving away her Versace purses." I heard a sharp intake of breath and I opened one eye to see a flash of hurt cross his face. I shrugged and closed them again. Not my problem.

"You are, SO frustrating Bella Swan!" Edward said angrily.

"Thank you." I answered cheekily. I opened my eyes to peer at him, "I could say the same for you."

"Me?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yes you!" I snapped, "You come to pretending to be all sweet and nice and not one year passes and you come back a complete jack-"

"BELLA!" Through my rant I had failed to see the headlights shining on my back. My mouth opened in horror as I swiveled around to see a car speeding at me, the breaks failing in the slippery rain.

I clenched my eyes tightly waiting for impact but it came from a direction I wasn't expecting. I opened my eyes to see Edward and I flying towards the sidewalk, his arms wrapping around my head, protecting it. My hands flew open and Adnis' necklace went flying in the grass. We hit the pavement with a thud and a dull pain shot through my body. I could faintly hear the driver yelling at us before speeding away.

My eyes fluttered open and Edward scampered off of me. "You are so stupid Bella! I TOLD you to not stand in the street and there you almost got yourself killed. If I wasn't there you would have-"

"If you weren't here I wouldn't have been out in the street in the first place." I snapped. I froze, "Crap. Where's my necklace?" I fell to my knees and frantically began running my hand through the grass.

Edward kneeled down next to me and started searching as well, for the moment ignoring our fight.

"Oh hey I think I found it." he said, lifting it up. I let out a sigh of relief, holding out my hands for it. But Edward seemed frozen as he stared at it, the streetlights making the diamonds.

His head shot up to look at me, his eyes glaring full force, "Where. Did. You. Get this."

_But either way I can't breathe__  
__Either way I can't breathe__  
__All I had to say is goodbye__  
__Were better off this way_

**~*~**

**Hahah I'm just having fun with all these little cliffies. They're much too fun to not use them. Apologies in advance to those who are going to send me angry reviews about this cliffy. C:**

**So small little glimpse into Edward's TWISTED mind. haha just kidding. I find it hard to write in a guy's point of view but also kind of fun. **

**I'm a little bit disappointed with this chapter. It didn't come out as smoothly as I wanted it to, and seemed a little choppy. An author is their own worth critic, right? (: Sorry for any typos as well. I was just hurrying to upload review. I read EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. and I really appreciate them.  
**

**OH! By the way I seriously need a Beta Reader so if you could please send me your Beta Profile if you're interested in your review that would be FANTASTICO.**

I would LOVE if i got 200 reviews again. TOTALLY make my day. Better yet, get to 1000 reviews. Ahhh AMAZING (: So please review, even if it's only a few words. 


	9. Everything's Different

**We hit 1000 reviews! && 500 people have me on story alert! You guys are super amazing. And I definitely got some of my most favorite reviews for the last chapter. So thank you to Grey's Lover 4ever, MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles, && xriar0ckzx. Also for the lovely death threats. Very sweet. haha.  
Also all the people who offered to be my Beta, thank you so much! I ended up choosing SlightlyGayPirate (looove the name, right?) so PROPS to her for fixing all my horrible mistakes now and in the future.**

**One last thing, I have a Twitter now! For updates, life, etc. If you want to follow me it's www(dot)twitter(dot)com/AlwaysMyBella**

**Inspiration**_**:**_ **Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park  
&& Think of Me- Phantom of the Opera**

**p.s. notice how i updated sooner then a month? Props for AlwaysmyBella! (;**

_**-L-a--M-i-a--V-i-t-a-**_

_I opened the front door, throwing my backpack near the wooden coat rack, almost completely bare because honestly, who needs a coat in Phoenix? The house was quiet, as it always was when I first got home from school. Renee didn't get home until 4:00. _

_I finally glanced at the essay my English teacher had given back today, flipping through to read the corrections. I was always vigilant on reading the comments and learning from them, if my dream of being a writer was to ever happen. _

_It was titled "What is Home?" I had gone into my extremely complicated situation of having divorced parents. First living with Charlie in Forks when I was little, but then moving to Phoenix with my mom when I couldn't take the gloomy skies anymore. Charlie wanted me to move back to Forks but come on, a 13 year old girl needs her mom is the era of the teenage crisis. I had decided neither Charlie, nor Renee's house was my home. Home was wherever I was happy._

_My stomach rumbled and my essay, quickly forgotten, was thrown on the coffee table as I made my way into the kitchen, opening a bag of popcorn and sticking it in the microwave. Just as I clicked start my phone went off. _

_**Think of me, think of me fondly,**__**  
**__**when we've said goodbye.**__**  
**__**Remember me once in a while**__**  
**__**please promise me you'll try.**_

_I glanced at the clock on the stove. 3:05. Right on time Adnis. I thought to myself, smiling. I flipped open my cell phone, the haunting Phantom of the Opera music halting to an abrupt stop._

_"Adnis!" I sang into the phone, "Punctual as usual." I teased, as I watched the microwave spin the popcorn bag over and over again. _

_"As you are always punctual in answering." he chuckled back and I rolled my eyes, sitting in a stool by the island. I tapped my nails against the cold marble. _

_"So how was school?" Adnis asked, always the one to start the conversation between us._

_"Average. Mediocre. Standard. Ordinary. Pick and choose one." I said uninterestedly, my eyes trained on the spinning popcorn bag. _

_"Well at least it's expanding your vocabulary." he joked and I let out a little bark of laughter at his lame joke. _

_"Oh hey so I was thinking about what you looked like." I said suddenly, sitting up. "Of course it was slightly difficult not having any clue what so ever what you look like. So I had to base this on your voice and personality._

_Adnis seemed amused at the idea, "As long as I don't look like bozo the clown."_

_"Well," I paused, thinking, "You do have red hair." I heard him choke on the other end, probably spitting on whatever drink he was swallowing._

_"Excuse me?" he said incredulously._

_"Not ridiculous bozo red hair. But I figured, why give ordinary hair to a not so ordinary guy? You're definitely not ordinary so I'm giving you copper hair." I frowned, "However I have no clue what color your eyes are. Something not ordinary either. Maybe like, bue?" I frowned again, that didn't seem right, "I know!" I snapped my fingers, "Gold!" Adnis chuckled._

_"Gold eyes? Don't you think that's a bit ridiculous Disaster? We aren't living in some sci-fi fantasy book." _

_"For all you know." I argued, "Adnis I'm a teenage girl. We dream about thinks like super human guys with crazy eyes and powers like invisibility or reading minds." I could almost imagine him rolling his eyes on the other line._

_"Alright mister. What do you think I look like?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow even though he couldn't see me._

_"Pink hair, blue freckles, and purple eyes." Adnis said automatically, "And don't your raise your eyebrow at me D." he said in one breath. I instantly lowered my eyebrow and stuck out my tongue._

_"I saw that!" he said quickly and I froze._

_"Saw what?" I said incredulously, how in the heck could he know what I was doing?_

_"I don't know." he admitted, "But you were probably making a face like baring your teeth or sticking your tongue out." _

_I shook my head, amazed, "Adnis if I didn't know any better I would say you're a mind reader."_

_"How do you know I'm not?" he challenged, and I could see him waggling his eyebrows mischievously._

_"We aren't living in some sci-fi fantasy book." I quoted him, lowering my voice to a ridiculous rumble, "So seriously, tell me what you think I look like." My legs were swinging back and forth on the stool in excitement._

_"Well," Adnis said thoughtfully, "I don't know about your hair. But I bet your eyes are brown." My eyes widened in surprise. _

_"Why brown?" I tried to say casually, not trying to give away that he was right._

_"I dunno." he muttered to himself, "I just always imagined you with brown eyes. Like chocolate." he said brightly._

_"Or mud." I said dryly. I heard the front door open. Huh my mom was home early. "Look Adnis I have to go. My mom's home early so I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_"3:05?" he confirmed._

_"3:05." I agreed, and quickly snapped my phone shut. _

_"Mom?" I padded into the room, only to come to an abrupt stop as I saw a man standing next to Renee, wearing a baseball jersey. "Whose this?" I asked cautiously, my eyes darting suspiciously between Renee and the strange man._

_"Bella," Renee started, her eyes dancing with excitement, "This is Phil. Can you say hi to him for me Bella?" I turned my attention back to this Phil person, grinning jovially as he stuck his hand out for me to shake._

_"I have heard so much about you Bella." Phil smiled at me and I reluctantly shook his hand._

_ Well how come I haven't heard anything about you? I wanted to say. But instead I said, "Nice to meet you Phil." and shook his hand._

_I could see Renee next to him, her hands clasped together, smiling brilliantly, "Just think Bella, everything is going to be different now."_

_Everything is going to be different. _

_**-I-l--M-i-o--M-o-n-d-o-**_

"Where. Did. You. Get this."

I frowned at his tone, not trying to show how scared he way making me. His eyes glinted dangerously, glimmers of green flashing through the darkness of the night.

"It's mine." I said childishly, making an attempt to grab it.

"No!" he almost yelled, yanking it away from my grasp. I stepped back, surprised at his outburst, "I know who this belongs to and it's not you." he spat at me, his eyes filled with hate, anger, but also... confusion? Doubt?

"Okay Edward." I said deciding to play along with this ridiculous game, "Who does it belong to?" he stared at me for a moment and then opened his mouth.

"Di-" he stopped short, a weird expression crossing his face, "Delilah." he finished, uncertainly. I watched him carefully as he fidgeted under my gaze, looking everywhere but right at me. His anger seemed to have dissipated and turned into uneasiness.

I snatched the necklace back, and he blinked in surprise, probably wondering how I did that so fast. "Well Edward I'm sure this isn't one of a kind so I'm sure your friend Delilah just bought the same necklace."

"She didn't. It was custom made." he said quickly, his eyes widening in horror a moment later, realizing what he just said.

"How would you know?" I asked, crinkling my eyebrows.

"Don't crinkle your eyebrows." he said automatically and I shook my head in disbelief. What is with this kid?

"How can you see my facial expressions when I'm standing in the dark?" It was easier to see him because he was right underneath the street light.

"I'm a mind reader." He said sarcastically, his eyes trained on me, watching for any facial movement.

I held up my hands, the necklace dangling from one of them, "You know what Edward? I really can't take this. I can't take the little comments you're making that don't make any sense and I can't take the way you're talking to me. I don't care if you don't like me, I won't be talked to like I'm a stupid child. I don't deserve this and I know for sure I'm not going to stay around to take it." I spun around on my heel, anger and confusion flooding through me. This time I looked both ways before I crossed the street, walking briskly to the other side before turning around.

"Call a taxi." I said angrily, folding my arms, "Because I'm not sticking around to hear your insult me." I opened the door and slammed it, not bothering to turn around to see his face.

**EPOV**

It didn't make sense. But then again it made perfect sense. It was like it was staring me right in the face and I was so stubborn and refused to see it. I couldn't believe all those nights, all those three hour long phone calls, were with her. All those texts, and advice sessions where we each gave each other advice that ultimately didn't work at solving anything but always made us laugh, were with Bella.

Bella = Disaster

This was a disaster.

_Everything will be different now._

**BPOV**

I watched from my window as Edward stepped into a taxi, a look of bewilderment frozen on his face, like it would never leave. I opened my hand that held my necklace, the chain pattern imprinted on my palm from clenching it so hard. I opened up the locket to read Adnis + D Always. I smiled wistfully, pressing the locket to my lips. Even if Edward was a jerk at least Adnis wasn't.

My eyes widened in realization, the locket slipping through my fingers, tumbled to the floor with a crash.

**"She didn't. It was custom made."  
"How would you know?"**

**"Don't crinkle your eyebrows." **

_"And don't your raise your eyebrow at me D."_

**"I'm a mind reader." **

_"Adnis if I didn't know any better I would say you're a mind reader."_

_"How do you know I'm not?" he challenged._

I let out a gasp, jumping off my bed, heart pounding wildly. I simply refused to believe Edward and Adnis were the same person.

_"Disaster." he said firmly, "I can tell you one thing for sure. I am not E. I am not that monster of a teen who finds delight in your humiliation. That's disgusting and immature."_

_But you are!_ I wanted to scream right now. _You are my monster of a best friend. You listen to me cry at night and console me and the very next day you embarrass me. How could such two different people be the same one? Shouldn't that be illegal? How can you love one person and loathe the other, when they're only one person? How can a person have two sides?_

I rubbed my temples, the questions pounding in my head like bowling balls being dropped. Too many questions and not enough answers.

I took out my cell phone and opened a text.

_To: Adnis_

_From: D_

_I know who you are_

As my thumb hovered over the send button, a tear rolled down my cheek and hit the screen. I erased the text and resisted the urge to chuck my phone across the room. I gritted my teeth and very slowly and carefully placed my phone on the bed. One false move and it would be thrown on the hardwood floors and ground into pieces with the heel of my foot

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Maybe I'll wake up and this will just be some horrible dream. Adnis was not some boy I thought I was in love with who actually took delight in making me cry.

My hand was shaking as I stumbled down the stairs.

"You okay Bells?" My dad looked at me concerned as I furiously wiped away the tears running down my cheeks.

"Yeah." I sniffled, "I just finished reading the saddest book." He nodded, satisfied with the answer. He would rather think I was crying over a book then a guy. I felt my whole body trembling in shock, something that always happened when I became nervous or afraid.

Adnis was one of the reasons I was able to survive life, school, people. How was I supposed to keep surviving when all I could picture was Edward laughing at me, his green eyes hard and cynical, taking delight in my embarrassment. And of course Tanya standing behind him, this little smirk plastered on her face practically screaming _I WON!_

Yeah. You won Tanya. I give up. You can have your boy toy. God if she had never come, I would've been overjoyed to find out Adnis was Edward. To have the two boys I loved to be the same person would have been a dream come true. Now it's a nightmare. Now I'm feeling sick to my stomach and trying to figure out how to run away from Forks.

I went back upstairs and laid on my bed for who knows how long, just burning a hole in the ceiling when I heard my door happen.

"I want to be alone Dad." I said as my voice cracked.

"It's Adnis." I shot off my bed so quick you would've thought that someone had lit a fire underneath me.

"What are you doing here??" I sputtered as Edward watched me warily, standing in my doorway holding a box. For the next few moments of silence I tried to imagine what he was going to say. Was he disappointed I was Disaster? Was he about to apologize profusely asking for my forgiveness? Declare his love? A girl could dream. But my life wasn't a movie where every person gets a happy ending.

He kept his eyes trained on me as he put the box on the floor, and then silently backed out of my room, turning around and walking down the steps. The sound of a door slamming shut was heard a moment later and I turned to look out my window to see him speeding down the street in Alice's yellow Porsche.

I stumbled over to the cardboard box, yanking the flaps open. I stared in confusion for a moment before I realized what exactly they were. I pulled out a folder that contained every single email and text Adnis and I had sent to each other. I snapped the folder closed quickly. There was no way I was in a state to read those right now. I found other things like essays he had wrote about his best friend Disaster. Pictures he drew of us when he was little. Stick like figures holding hands. The only way I knew which one was me was because he had drawn a big pink bow on top of one of the stick figure's head. I let out a sob/laugh as I looked at a letter he wrote to Santa, saying the only thing he wanted was me. Music sheets with titles like She's My Disaster, Disasters Can Be Miracles, and Love is a Disaster. How blind I was to not see all the hints that Edward was Adnis. It was right in the face, and I just refused to see it.

I folded the flaps back over the box, not willing to look at the rest of the stuff. I couldn't handle it now, and probably not for a while.

I heard my phone buzz and I scrambled over to it as fast as I could. It showed a little envelope and the name: Adnis. My heart stopped but I quickly clicked on it. My heart sunk at the message.

_To: D_

_From: Adnis_

_I can't do this. Sorry._

_Goodbye._

Tears flooded freely down my face now, and I didn't try to stop them. From now on, nothing will be the same. I knew for sure now that Adnis understood why I didn't want us to meet. Because this was exactly what was going to happen. The magic was gone and pain had taken it's place.

I was about to call Alice when I groaned. How was I supposed to call Alice and tell her Adnis is Edward? That this person I've basically grown up with is her adopted brother? I couldn't. At least not yet. Not now. It was all too confusing.

But one thing was clear.

_Everything will be different now._

_**--I-l--M-i-o--S-o-l-e--**_

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

_**-I-l--M-i-o--T-e-so-r-o-**_

**aww sad and angsty ):**

**BUT I did not leave you with a cliff hanger! Isn't this so depressing though? Sorry for all those who wanted them to start making out. I wanted it to happen to but it's gotta be realistic!  
The dividers are sayings in Italian. They mean: My Life, My World, My Sun, and My Treasure. cute right?**

**So please review and again, add me on Twitter for Unknown Caller updates! **

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com/AlwaysMyBella**

**Hope to be hearing from all of you (:**

**p.s. I got nominated for awards for the-cullen-awards and the chocolate awards so please vote for me when it starts. Love you guys!**


	10. Just Walk Away

**You guys are so sweet (:  
The support I got from you guys was astounding. And I REALLY appreciate it.**

**Listening to: Knock You Down - Keri Hilson**

**&& Gracies for SlightlyGayPirate's wicked beta-ing skills!**

_**-L-a--M-i-a--V-i-t-a-**_

**EPOV**

_Last Day of Junior Year_

_"And we're going to go to Ireland, Italy, and Spain!" Bella chatted excitedly to Alice, both of them leaning against my silver Volvo. I felt my face break into a grin as I made my way over to them. Bella's long brunette hair blew softly in the wind, her chocolate eyes animated as she explained to Alice the trip to Europe she was taking this summer._

_I felt myself frown as I __thought __of three months of not seeing her. There were absolutely no pros to this situation. Just a long, long list of cons. How was I supposed to have her seeing me as more __than __a friend with her gone?_

_Bella glanced at me in the middle of her conversation, a smile gracing her lips as she finished talking. I pulled out my keys from my jean pockets, smoothly swinging them around my finger before pressing the unlock button. It beeped loudly and Bella jumped off of it, startled. Her cheeks flushed as she pressed a hand to her chest, throwing her head back and laughing. God she's beautiful._

_She closed the distance between us, throwing her arms around me and holding me tightly. "I stuck around to tell you goodbye. I'll miss you." she whispered in my ear. I fought a shudder. She didn't even realize what effect her innocent words had on me. She stepped back and I reluctantly let go of her, already missing the way her body moulded against mine._

_"I pretty much won't have any contact when I'm in Europe except for an occasional email." she pouted, jutting her bottom lip out._

_I chuckled softly and her lips twitched in an attempt to hide a smile, "Well I'll be sure to send my regards in any emails Alice sends to you." She grinned._

_"Good. I'll count you to that!" Alice started tugging her over to her yellow Porsche, "Anyways I'll see you in three months Edward!" Bella yelled back at me, waving her hand excitedly, "With my new European boyfriend in tow." She grinned mischievously, her chocolate eyes twinkling._

_"Hardy har har." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms. If she brought over a European boy friend I would kill him with my American skills. She flashed me a peace sign as Alice sped out of the parking lot, followed by a loud shriek. Bella no doubt. She was a police chief's daughter._

_I watched the car drive away until I couldn't see it anymore, and I let out a depressed sigh. I needed to get over her. Look what she's doing to me and we're not even dating!_

_"So Bella huh?" a sultry voice asked behind me. I spun around to see Tanya Denali, leaning casually against her coal Aston Martin car. She was wearing a tiny purple dress, her blonde hair in a messy bun, her icy blue eyes penetrating._

_"What?" I replied stupidly, trying not to let nerves leak into my voice._

_"You. Like. Bella." she said, a coy smile playing on her lips. Frankly I wasn't sure why she was so interested. I had never really talked to Tanya. We simply circled in two different crowds. So what was she doing here talking to me?_

_"No I don't!" I scoffed, already feeling my face starting to get red. Pulling a Bella. I almost chuckled out loud. Bella would've thought that was funny. Tanya on the other hand, not so much._

_"Edward no use lying to me. It's obvious to me and the rest of the school body. People are betting on when you're going to crack and just tell her." She raised an eyebrow at me, placing a hand on her hip._

_I shrugged casually, even though my heart was beating quickly. Was it really that obvious? And if it was, why couldn't Bella tell?_

_"See, the thing is Edward," she continued ignoring my shrug, "Everyone knows Bella's a bit out of your league." She shot a glance at me, as if challenging me to argue. I winced slightly, knowing exactly how true that was. Bella was the most pure, beautiful and intelligent person I had ever met. Of course she was out of my league. "But," she said trailing off, tapping a manicured nail to her full lips, "It doesn't have to be like that."_

_I shot a confused look at her, "What are you talking about?" Maybe Bella was right. Maybe Tanya was an evil alien seductress planning on kidnapping the male race and taking over the world with them as her minions._

_"She's going to be gone for three months right?" She glanced at me for confirmation and I nodded suspiciously, my hands becoming clammy in my jean pockets. "Perfect." she grinned, her white teeth gleaming, reminding me oddly of the Cheshire Cat. "Just enough time."_

_"Just enough time for what?" I said impatiently, tapping my shoe against the gritty pavement. I was done with her having a conversation and ignoring me at the same time._

_"Edward when I'm done with you, Bella won't be able to take her eyes of you." It was hard to believe but if she could do that, I wanted it more__than__anything._

_"Are you sure you can do it?" I asked skeptically, crossing my arms._

_"Yes." she grinned brilliantly again at me, "Just wait."_

_**-I-l--M-i-o--M-o-n-d-o-**_

As I tackled Bella, praying to god that the car would miss us, I couldn't help but thinking how much I loved holding her. Instinctively, my hands wrapped around the back of her head, trying to protect it from the impact. I saw something flying through the air, small and silver, before tumbling into a heap in the grass.

A shock jolted through me as the ground slammed into my back, the coarse sidewalk scraping my arms. I heard her grunt and I let out a sigh of relief, knowing she was okay. I pushed myself off of her and stood up, dusting my pants. She followed suit, glancing over herself for any injuries.

The concern was replaced with anger, "You are so stupid Bella!" How could she not be concerned for her own wellbeing? "I TOLD you to not stand in the street and there you almost got yourself killed." I tried not to think of that, "If I wasn't there you would of-"

"If you weren't here I wouldn't have been out in the street in the first place." she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. I winced. Ouch. That hurt. Suddenly she froze, her eyes filled with horror "Crap. Where's my necklace?" She fell to her knees, frantically searching the grass, even going so far as to rip clumps from the ground. Dirt and grass was being flung anywhere.

I glanced down at the grass, trying to remember where I saw it land. I knelt down next to her, grazing my hand across the grass. My hand hit something cold and metal and I felt myself smile triumphantly.

"Oh hey I think I found it." I lifted it up, inspecting it for any scratches or dents. It spun around slowly and as I saw the front of it my breath hitched. Bella seemed oblivious to my face, letting out a sigh of relief, holding out her hands. I wasn't even paying attention to her anymore.

This was Disaster's necklace! I knew for a fact because I had this custom made. There was only one in the whole wide world. Why did Bella have it? I fought the urge to bare my teeth, giving her a deadly glare.

She seemed taken aback, staring at me with terrified eyes, her hands still frozen in position, like she was still waiting for the necklace.

"Where. Did. You. Get this?" I snapped, my fingers clenching the chain tightly in my fist.

She came back to life, an angry frown replacing the grimace. "It's mine!" she argued, trying to grab it.

"No!" I shouted, yanking it away from her grasp. Why was she lying to me? Why did she have this necklace? "I know who this belongs to and it's not you." I growled, but I couldn't help feeling extremely confused. Disaster wouldn't give away my necklace. Unless Disaster WAS Bella. But that was impossible. I would know if she was.

Her face turned into an angry smile, "Okay Edward." she smiled sweetly, "Who does it belong to?"

"Di-" I clamped my mouth shut. Disaster was my secret and she had no right to know about it, "Delilah." I said instead, coming up with the first D name that came into my mind. I suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here. I fidgeted under her gaze, studying me intently.

I was so lost in her gaze I didn't realize she had snatched the necklace away from me. "Well Edward I'm sure this isn't one of a kind so I'm sure your friend Delilah," she emphasized the name, showing she didn't believe me at all, "just bought the same necklace."

"She didn't. It was custom made." I resisted the urge to smack my hand over my mouth. There goes blabber mouth Edward just running his mouth again.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Don't crinkle your eyebrows." I said automatically. I froze in the dark, my eyes widening. There was only one person I knew so well that I could know what they were doing without seeing them.

"How can you see my facial expressions when I'm standing in the dark?"

"I'm a mind reader." I said sarcastically, watching for any emotions on her face. If she was Disaster she would remember this from our conversations.

She held up her hands in surrender, the necklace dangling from one of them, "You know what Edward? I really can't take this. I can't take the little comments you're making that don't make any sense and I can't take the way you're talking to me. I don't care if you don't like me, I won't be talked to like I'm a stupid child. I don't deserve this and I know for sure I'm not going to stay around to take it."

She spun around on her heel, looking both ways before crossing the street. She turned once more, anger evident on her face "Call a taxi. Because I'm not sticking around to hear your insult me." She walked into her house and slammed the door with a resounding thud, the sickening sound echoing in the cold empty streets.

I stumbled over to the curb in a daze, collapsing to the ground, my head in my hands. I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me. My hands trembling, I called the operator, asking for a taxi company. They gave me a number and called it, the receptionist saying someone would be there in a few minutes.

The taxi pulled up and I slid in the back seat, a bewildered expression on my face. Everything was so surreal, like this was all a horrible nightmare and I was going to wake up in a few minutes and have a good laugh with Disaster about it. But there were too many coincidences. I'd have to face the facts. My best friend was my worst enemy.

When we pulled up to my house I stumbled out of the taxi, handing the driver a wad of money and muttering, "Keep the change." Alice gave me a questioning look as I staggered into the house but kept her mouth shut, her eyes silently following me. As I climbed up the steps, I glanced in a mirror. I was almost shocked at my appearance. No wonder Alice was concerned. My eyes were bloodshot, red rimming them. My face was whiter than usual, and my hair, normally sticking up, was matted down to my face.

Like a robot, I made my way into my room, my face expressionless. Blank. Pushing open my closet, I pulled out a worn cardboard box, the flaps torn and thin from so much opening and closing. Inside was everything that reminded me of Disaster. I had hoped when we finally met I could show her all of it. Show her how much she meant to me. I couldn't even do that now.

I frowned, an aching sorrow filling my body. What was I supposed to do with all this... junk? There was no way I could keep it here. Just a constant reminder that Edward Cullen failed another friendship. It's what I was good at apparently. I let out a groan and grabbed fistfuls of my hair, wishing this could all just disappear. If I hadn't been nosy and went to check up on Bella, I wouldn't have found out she was Disaster and we would still be in our little blissful relationship without life's little complications.

I suddenly stood up, bending down to grab the cardboard box. I knew exactly what I was going to do with this. I hurried down the steps grabbing Alice's keys. She opened her mouth to protest but I held up a hand, "Not now Alice." I said roughly and she snapped her mouth closed, her eyes narrowing with suspicion as I fled out of the house.

Throwing the box into the passenger seat, I leapt over the door of Alice's Porsche and gunned the engine, taking off down the long drive way. I forced myself to not think about what I was about to do. What this was about to do to our friendship. If our friendship was already destroyed I was basically pouring gasoline on it and lighting it on fire. But I was trying not to think about that.

I parked in her driveway and hoisted up the box, walking up the stairs with some difficulty. I knocked on the door and Charlie opened the door, squinting at me with disbelief. Yes what was Edward Cullen, looking like he just got drowned, doing on his doorstep with a cardboard box? I'm moving in Charlie!

"I have something for Bella." I explained after he didn't say anything. He made a grunting noise but none the less let me in the house. I trekked up the stairs and into Bella's room where she was laying on the bed lifelessly, just staring blankly up at the wall. She knows, the voice inside my head said.

"I want to be alone, Dad." she said, her voice cracking. I felt like someone stabbed me, knowing I had caused the pain in her voice.

"It's Adnis." I said carefully, the name sounding like cotton in my mouth.

She shot off the bed like someone lit a rocket underneath her and she stared at me with a surprised expression. I wanted to say something. I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't. So I set down the box and just walked out. Walked out of her room. Her life. The best thing that had ever happened to me. I just walked away.

I practically sprinted down the steps, fleeing out of the house and into the Porsche, desperate to get away. Jamming the key into the ignition, I turned it roughly and slammed my foot on the gas pedal, the tires screeching as I got as far away as possible from her.

I started taking deep breaths, my vision blurred by tears. My god, Edward Cullen are you crying? I wanted to laugh at how pathetic I was being. But I was in such a pathetic state I couldn't. Quickly swerving to the side of the road, I rested my head on the steering wheel, my fingers turning white as I clenched the steering wheel.

A clean cut was needed. That was only way. No matter what this did to me, it was the best for her.

_To: D_  
_From: Adnis_

_I can't do this. Sorry._  
_Goodbye._

And just like that. It was over. I walked away.

I flipped open my phone, dialling the number I knew all too well. As soon as I heard the click of somebody answering I started talking.

"This is all your fault." I growled.

_**--I-l--M-i-o--S-o-l-e--**_

_We were never meant to be baby we just happened  
Whoa, it's me, baby this is tragic  
'Cause we had it, we was magic_

_**-I-l--M-i-o--T-e-so-r-o-**_

**~*~**  
**Story To Read: Tuned & Confidential**

**AH. Edward is a well-known musician with a dark secret. Bella is a college student/waitress. After several awkward encounters, love becomes an unexpected visitor. Together, they uncover the mysteries of the past. But what stands in their way? Summary CH1.**  
**fanfiction(dot)net/s/5021612/1/Tuned_and_Confidential**  
**~*~****  
****  
One of my FAVORITE stories, & I'm surprised she doesn't get more praise for it. SO GET OVER THERE && READ IT (:  
&& while you're at it read my new story, Fiducia.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to show Edward's side before we moved on with the story.**

**  
So I updated guys! That's worth something right? Like 300 review worthy? kahaha.  
Per favore? (: Review! **


	11. Just Go

**I'M NOT DEAD. SURPRISED? I AM. Because I would think I was dead for not updating in a really long time. I have no excuse really. I had time to write and I didn't. I blame writer's block and getting sick. But here it is! so enjoy!**

**Listening to: Go- Boys Like Girls off their new CD. AMAZING and so inspirational.**

~*~

_Little change of the heart, little light in the dark,__  
__Little hope that you just might find your way out of here.__  
__Cause you've been hiding for days, wasted and wasting away,__  
__But I got a little hope today you'll face your fears._

_~*~_

**BPOV**

"That is ONE twisted story." Alice said as she shoveled another spoonful of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Therapy in her mouth. I sighed, nodding as I downed another spoonful of their Cake Batter ice cream. We were currently taking residence on my bedroom floor which was covered in covers, pillows, and empty ice cream cartons.

It had taken me two hours to explain the situation with Edward, seeing as I had to go back ten years. Starting from the very first call to the last heart-breaking text. What a way to spend Sunday night.

"Well, I can't really say I'm surprised." Alice said thoughtfully, sucking on her spoon, "I'm usually a pretty intuitive person but somehow I missed Edward always on the phone or texting. I had assumed it was Tanya but he was never that happy when she called."

I shrugged my shoulders, not exactly sure what to say. I had passed the crying phase, I was going through the depression/ ice cream binge phase, and I'm pretty sure anger was next.

"That slut!" Alice said angrily, throwing down her spoon in anger. It hit the carpeted floor with a thud. I looked up at her in surprise.

"Slut?" I said incredulously, trying not to laugh because a pissed pixie was a bad one.

"He was practically cheating on you with Tanya. You guys were obviously in a relationship and he would talk to you and then go prancing off to Tanya." She was seething, her blue eyes flashing, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"That makes... no sense. What so ever Alice. Are you okay?" I put a hand to her forehead but she just shoved it away, flopping backwards on a mound of pillows.

"I think Ben and Jerry's makes me drunk." she murmured and I burst out laughing, despite what horrible situation I was in. Okay maybe hysteria came after the depression stage.

"God I'm miserable!" I moaned, falling backwards, my head landing on my comforter, "When do you think this is going to seriously kick in that I can never call Adnis-" I stuttered and came to a stop, "I mean Edward," I corrected myself, "Again?"

Alice's face turned thoughtful, glancing upwards, "I would say Monday when you're looking completely miserable and he's at his table in the cafeteria laughing like his life couldn't be better."

"Did I ever tell you why you were my best friend?" I asked, lifting up my head to look at her.

She sat up eagerly, "No."

"That's why." I muttered, throwing my head back down, my brown hair splaying everywhere.

"Bella!" Alice's face popped up above me, her eyes narrowed, "Then we need to make you look gorgeous so he sees what he was missing!"

"No." I said firmly, sitting up, "I do not want to be part of some cliché chick flick where the un-popular girl becomes instantly pretty and the popular guy realizes that the girl he's wanted has been there all along."

Alice paused, studying my face, "Well let's just make you strong."

I quirked an eyebrow, "You lost me again. Okay I think you're done with that ice cream." I reached over to get it and she bared her teeth, hugging it closely to her chest. I rolled my eyes, putting my hands in my lap. There was only three things Alice was protective of. Her credit cards, her clothes, and Ben & Jerry's.

"Bella you know he's expecting you to be as miserable as him tomorrow. Do not give him the satisfaction!" she smacked her fist in her palm for emphasis, reminding me oddly of a dictator.

"Ay ay captain!" I said, saluting her with a smirk on my face. She bared her teeth at me and I just snorted.

"Boo if you're not going to self wallow I have no need to be here." Alice huffed grabbing her Ben and Jerry's ice cream along with her purse, stomping out of the room. She paused at the doorway and glanced back at me, her blue eyes soft and loving, "But I really admire your strength and courage Bella. I would be a crying heap if Jasper did something like that to me."

I smiled weakly at her but didn't point out that I had been a crying heap about twenty minutes before she came over. I wouldn't be lying. Just leaving out certain details. Waving half heartedly, I watched her disappear from my room and listen to her feet padding down the stairs, the front door softly clicking closed.

I felt myself exhale in relief. As much as I loved Alice it's hard to show how much your best friend's brother hurt you. It just made it so much more complicated. My body slouched into the pillows, caving in. I was exhausted from the effort it took to be livid at Edward, despondent about myself, and how the hell I was going to pull off going to school tomorrow. I'm sure people are going to think my state was due to Edward's rejection. It wasn't his rejection that hurt so much. It was Adnis' rejection that killed me. Edward was a slap to the face but Adnis was like a knife being driven into my back, pushed to the ground as I waited for the darkness to take over. And as I fought that darkness, I saw him watching me, a malicious smile carved on his face.

I clutched my stomach desperately, glancing hollowly at the wall. It was the weirdest sensation. It was like suddenly, a part of me disappeared. A part I didn't even know existed until it was gone. And I knew exactly who took it.

Still clutching my stomach, I pushed myself off the floor, stumbling over to my bed.

"Bells?" Charlie stuck his head in, his concerned eyes watching me, "You gonna throw up?"

I groaned, crawling under the covers, "If only." Throwing up sounded like a pretty good alternative to this.

"Why don't you call Adnis?" he suggested innocently, knowing no better. I muffled a gasp, the hole in my stomach flaring angrily.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed." My voice quivered despite my valiant attempt at sounding like I was ay okay.

"Oh okay. Feel better Bells." My father said obliviously. Oh maybe he wasn't so oblivious but didn't want to deal with his over emotional teenager. I cringed under the covers, Edward flashing through my mind as I pulled up the covers to my neck. When I was little, I used to think pulling the covers all the way up to protect me from bed monsters. Now I was hoping they would just protect me from monsters.

_Well Bella_, I thought to myself, _Welcome to depression. Population: You_.

~*~

The insistent shrieking of my alarm clock finally forced my eyes to open, my eyelashes crusted with tears. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, wondering for a second why the heck I had been crying last night. The next second a barrage of images bombarded me. A happy Edward, a changed Edward, an angry Edward, a callous Edward, a confused Edward, a leaving Edward.

The hole in my stomach cackled maliciously, enjoying the pain I was feeling. I shuddered and blindly made my way to the mirror, glancing at the pitiful person looking back at me. Her brown hair was limp, her eyes hollow and dull. The clothes she wore were disheveled and dirty, stained with tears.

My phone beeped as it received a text. I warily glanced at the screen.

_Be strong! xoxo, Alice_

Despite my current state, I smiled. Because I knew that Alice, amazing Alice, was going to be with me through this whole thing and we were going to make it out alive because we always do.

I walked over to my dresser, standing in front of it. _What would Alice do?_ I sometimes asked myself before I got dressed. Today seemed like a good day to ask myself that. As much as I was angry for Edward for doing this to me, I couldn't let him know. I had to pretend everything was alright. Except for the black hole in my stomach. Yeah don't forget that.

I pulled a long sleeved black and gray striped shirt over my head, tugging it over my torso. Wiggling my way into a pair of dark jeans, I hopped over to my jewelry table, inspecting a necklace to wear. Although I wanted to look like I was fine, I didn't want it to be obvious I was trying to look fine.

I froze as I thought of something. I knew the perfect necklace to wear, but would I have the guts to actually wear it? Courage surged through me as I stomped over to my purse, pulling out the diamond locket. Edward couldn't dictate what I could and could not wear. I fastened it around my neck and smirked at my reflection in the mirror, the diamonds glinting. _Eat your heart out Edward Anthony Cullen. _

I grabbed my messenger bag, throwing it over my shoulder and quickly hopping down the stairs into the kitchen. Charlie had already left early for work so I was able to eat my bagel in peace without the noise of last night's baseball game playing.

I kept my eyes steadfast on the clock, watching as it brought me closer and closer to the moment where I'd have to face Edward. Any courage I possessed earlier had drained out of me and now I was seriously contemplating taking off the necklace.

But that would mean Edward would win. And that was not going to happen. The war had officially started.

Slipping on a pair of green Rocket Dogs, I climbed into my rusty but lovable red truck. Smiling softly as the familiar roar of the engine and it started up. The ride to Forks High was quiet, as I was too caught up in my own thoughts to turn on the radio. As I drew closer to the school, I was relatively surprised at the amount of calmness I felt. Despite the reality check, I had yet to see Edward and Adnis as one person. Edward was just some bastard that went to my school and Adnis broke my heart. Why would I be afraid to see Edward?

I met Alice in our English class, and she gave me an encouraging smile, squeezing my hand. The minutes ticked down, the bell rang, the class went on, but Edward was a no show. I shot her a confused look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"He's here." she whispered, "He gave me a ride to school I should know. I don't know why he isn't in this class though." She frowned slightly, a little twitch of her lips, "Edward isn't one to skip."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to listen to the teacher, who droned on about irony and juxtaposition. The bell rang and I eagerly hopped out of my seat, a weight lifted knowing that obviously I wouldn't be seeing Edward today. Alice tagged along with me, prattling on about fashion and such, no doubt trying to get my mind off of Edward. Not working.

The rest of my classes passed with a blur and by lunch I was feeling fine. Obviously my expectations of a confrontation were not happening. And that was absolutely fine with me.

But as I made my way into the lunch room, my eyes strayed from where Alice was waiting at our lunch table, to wear Tanya sat. She was laughing and grinning like she didn't have a care in the world, the rest of the table laughing at whatever she just said. I felt my whole body freeze. It didn't matter that my world was crumbling right before my eyes. Tanya's world was perfect, as usual.

My panicked eyes met Alice, whose blue ones stared calmly back at me. She nodded once and I promptly turned around and fled out the doors, down the hallway and out of the school. I didn't stop running until I almost ran into a tree when I wasn't watching where I was going. With a huff, I flopped down on the grass, leaning my back against the rough bark. I slowly uncurled my fingers from my lunch bag and pulled out my sandwich. I glanced at my surroundings, the trees orange, red and gold. Although it was cold, I didn't really mind. It was so beautiful out here. All the drama, the cliques, the hatred and jealousy that builds up in the school, doesn't exist here.

I smiled faintly as I dropped my sandwich back into the bag, wrapping my arms around myself. The hole was still there, and I wasn't sure it would ever go away, but I couldn't help about thinking about Adnis. He had promised one day he would take me to Michigan where Autumn was absolutely breath taking. I laughed about it and it was never spoken about again but now I found myself aching to go to Michigan. To get away.

And as I sat there, contemplating my escape, my little sanctuary was interrupted as the school doors were slammed open and a very angry Edward stormed out. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open as I took in the sight of him. His hair was more disheveled then usual, sticking up oddly everywhere. Although his emerald eyes were flashing, there was almost no life in them. They must have died along with his soul because he looked like a wreck. Dressed in a gray hoodie and jeans, he still looked amazing. But not exactly up to par with his usual outfits.

He looked like me.

And even though I could feel the hate bubbling over, the absolute rage that was screaming to be let out, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Because what I was feeling, I wouldn't wish on anyone. Not even Edward. Maybe Tanya. It's debatable.

He stopped walking abruptly. And almost as if in slow motion, he turned haltingly towards me, his green eyes locking on mine. I felt myself stop breathing as I stared back at him. It didn't matter if I wanted to look away because I couldn't. His hard green eyes faltered for a moment, his back hunching in defeat as he looked at me.

And no matter how much we loathed each other, no matter how furious we were about being disappointed by each other, in that one moment, we understood each other.

We were both absolutely miserable.

_**~*~**_

**So did you guys like it?**

**A little short but it's a filler chapter for the next chain of events to start. This is pretty much where the story begins. And I hope you'll enjoy the ride as much as I do.**

**Please review! I almost have 1000 watcher and I would love to see how many of you can review. They make my day, I promise.**

**Oh and I apologize for any mistakes. I wanted to get this up to you guys ASAP so I bypassed it being beta'ed. Anyways, again, PLEASE REVIEW **

**LOVE YOU ALL (: **


	12. I Will Always Protect You

**I'm not dead! AGAIN. although I'm assuming at least one of you is hiding outside my house right now ready to kill me for not updating for... THREE MONTHS? Holy crap even I didn't realize it'd been that long. I lost my inspiration and today I found it so CLAPS FOR ME. The thing is I can't write in increments. I wait for inspiration and then I write for three hours straight. That' show I work yo. My apologies. Here's a chapter as a present. **

**Listening to: First Day of My Life - Bright Eyes**

_~*~__  
"And you said 'This is the first day of my life__  
__I'm glad I didn't die before I met you__  
__But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you__  
__And I'd probably be happy.'__ "  
__~*~_

**BPOV**

_I opened the front door, tossing my Disney Princess backpack by the coat hanger the door closing behind me as I skipped into the kitchen. Charlie was pouring me a bowl of cereal as I hopped up onto the bar stool, smiling triumphantly._

_Charlie turned around and smiled at me, but it quickly turned wary as he took in the mischievous grin on my face. _

_"You didn't steal the class markers again did you Bells?" he asked suspiciously, putting my bowl of Lucky Charms in front of me._

_"Nope!" I smiled, popping my p. "One older kid told me I was smelly and I had cooties and Emmett punched him right in the face. Made his nose bleed and everything." _

_"Emmett." My dad said sternly as my older brother walked into the kitchen, sheepishly rubbing his head. "You can't punch every person that's mean to Bella."_

_"What?!" I cried indignant, folding my pudgy arms across my chest, "Emmett can beat up anybody he wants. God said so!"_

_Charlie looked at me incredulously, his mustache twitching as he tried not to smile, "Who told you that God said Emmett could beat up anybody he wants?"_

_"Emmett!" I said proudly, my legs swinging back and forth. I grabbed my spoon and shoveled a spoonful of sugary marshmallow goodness into my mouth._

_Emmett chuckled as he sat down next to me, his unruly brown curls falling over his twinkling blue eyes. This was routine in my household. Emmett would get in trouble for defending me, pretend to be sorry and promise to never do it again as he crossed his fingers behind his back and then we'd go play Nintendo 64._

_"Emmett promise me, again, for the ninth time, that you will stop beating up kids every time they're mean to Bella." Charlie folded his arms against his red plaid shirt, staring down Emmett._

_"Promise Pops." Emmett said easily, "Cross my heart and hope to die. Scouts honor." He said it so sincerely I would've believed it. Except for the fact I could see his crossed fingers behind his back. I giggled and Charlie's death stare turned to me. I promptly shut my mouth but couldn't hold it in and let out a peal of laughter, almost falling off of the stool._

_"Get out of here before I change my mind and ground you both." Charlie grumbled as we sped out of the kitchen plopping down in front of the TV._

_"Thanks for protecting me Em." I said honestly, hugging his arm._

_"No problem squirt," he replied affectionately, mussing up my hair, "It's my job to protect you."_

_"I'll keep you to that." I teased him as he booted up the Nintendo 64._

_"Don't worry Bells. I won't let anybody hurt you."_

_~*~_

I opened the front door, tossing my black backpack by the coat hanger, closing the door behind me as I trudged into the kitchen. At least I could wallow in my sadness for a little bit before Charlie gets home.

"SQUIRT." a loud voice bellowed as two strong arms grabbed me from behind. I let out a shriek and started kicking wildly.

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA BELLA WHOA." the arms instantly let go and I dropped to the floor spinning around to use my one class of karate.

I straightened up, staring surprised at the huge burly figure standing before me, "Emmett?" I said in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled at me, his blue eyes twinkling like he was twelve again, "My visit was long overdue and Charlie called me," his tone of voice shifted to anger and hatred, "And told me that punk Edward made you cry and he said that if I killed that punk he wouldn't arrest me." His muscles bulged as he started stomping to the front door.

"No no EMMETT STOP NO." I jumped in front of him, pressing my hands on his chest, futilely trying to stop him. Trying to stop Emmett was trying to stop a train. It's just not going to happen.

"Emmett I am still your little sister and I don't care about your dignity I will kick you where it hurts so help me god!" I yelled at the top of lungs." He stopped immediately, staring at me bewildered before he broke into a loud laugh.

"There's my squirt." He said proudly, messing up my hair. I hissed at him, frantically trying to fix my hair. "Yup. Same ol Bella. Except taller." He said, his face perplexed, "And you're kind of hot. Weird." he shook his head, as if the very concept confused him.

"Wanna bowl of cereal squirt?" He glanced behind him, a faint smile playing on his lips, "For old times' sake?" I smiled back at him, my mood already lifting. That's what Emmett does for you. It's simply not allowed to be in a bad mood with Emmett. God said so.

"Sure." I replied, following him into the kitchen, sitting on the same bar stool that we used to sit on every day after school. Ahh nostalgia.

"Here you go." He said, sliding me a bowl of Lucky Charms, leaning over the counter as he ate his huge bowl.

"Emmett, you're using a mixing bowl." I pointed out, "Not a cereal bowl."

"You're point?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." I sighed. Emmett was as thick headed as he was big.

"So you know I'm still going to kill Edward right?" Emmett said nonchalantly. I shot him a look. "What?" he said holding both his hands up, "Fine if it makes you feel better I'll just make him WISH he was dead." He flashed a grin at me but it was quickly replaced with a grimace, "That jack -"

"Language." I reminded, smirking at him.

"That jack rabbit." Emmett fixed, rolling his eyes, "Has three strikes against him. He had it coming."

"Three strikes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was born, he was mean to my sissy, and he was mean to my sissy again. Three strikes." He counted each one off with a tick of his hand. He paused, looking thoughtfully at nothing.

"Yeah I'm gonna kill him." he said cheerfully grabbing his keys, heading out of the house.

"Emmett." I said sternly, trying to imitate Charlie's voice that always made Emmett listen to him, "Promise me you won't kill Edward." I frowned, tapping my foot impatiently, my hair falling in my face.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Scouts honor!" He said cheerfully, lifting his hand to show he was indeed, crossing his fingers. "Alright well I'm headed to the grocery store." He quickly darted out of the house, sprinting towards his jeep.

"LIAR!" I charged after him, yanking open the passenger side door at the last second before he revved his engine and sped out the driveway.

"Emmett you can't kill him! You'd have to live with the guilt your whole life!" I tried pleading to his logical side. He grinned at me and shook his head at me sympathetically, like I was a seven year old girl again.

"Tsk Tsk Squirt you should know by now I don't have a conscious." He winked at me. Oh yeah. Emmett didn't have a logical side. God forgot to give him that too.

He pulled into the city square, driving down the streets slowly, a hawk eye on all those who passed by. I punched him in the shoulder, which did literally nothing. He just chuckled. "One day you'll thank me for this Bells." he smiled like all he was planning was a picnic in the park.

"Emmett why are you so adamant on killing him?!" I cried exasperated.

He turned towards me briefly, his blue eyes flashing dangerously, "Because that bastard hurt you and I promised I would always protect you. I wasn't there for you when you needed me but I'm sure as hell here now and he's going to pay." he spat the last part with raging hate.

"Oh look!" he said, his demeanor changing into happy again, "There's the little punk now!" he swerved expertly into a parking spot and walked over to Edward who was with Alice like he was just coming over to say hi.

"Who are you?" Edward said warily, his dull green eyes flickering to mine briefly before the quickly turned back to Edward.

I struggled to catch up to where Emmett was, knowing that he was going to pulverize Edward.

"I'm Emmett!" Emmett introduced himself, grinning at Edward, a dangerous undertone to his cheerful voice, "I'm Bella's big brother and I'm going to make you wish you were dead."

I launched myself on Emmett's back, covering his eyes as I yelled and hollered at him, anything to distract him. Alice took a step back, her expression between shock and amusement.

Emmett spun around like an enraged bull, trying to yank me off of him without hurting me. AKA, he wasn't getting me off. I just clung tightly to him and waited for him to tire out. The thing with Emmett is he has a lot of power but it doesn't last for very long.

He huffed in defeat, "Bella. Please get off of me."

"I'd be much obliged Emmett if you promise not to kill Edward." I said in a fake southern accent. Edward's eyes flickered to mine in surprise, probably wondering why I was protecting him from Emmett.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Emmett growled. People passed by us staring, probably wondering who the bulky guy was and why he was giving me a piggy back ride.

"Because he's not worth it." I said plainly. A spasm of pain flashed in Edward's eyes and he staggered backwards, almost like he lost his breath. I watched him carefully but he quickly put a blank mask on his face.

"Touché. Right you are squirt. Alright scout's honor I won't kill him." Emmett promised.

"Let me see your hands." I said suspiciously. He held up his hands to show that none of his fingers were crossed. "Emmett Swan are your toes crossed?"

He chuckled, "No but that would've been pretty smart. You couldn't ask me to take my shoes off."

"I will if I have to." I warned as I cautiously hopped off his back.

"Bella." Edward greeted stiffly.

"Edward." I said softly, staring at the ground.

"WELL," Alice said loudly, "We're off! See you tomorrow Bella? Okay nice talking to you guys bye!" she grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him down the sidewalk as he stumbled behind her.

"Strange." Emmett muttered.

"The strangest." I agreed.

"Well, let's go home!" Emmett announced, looping his arm through mine, skipping the rest of the way back to the Jeep. I love my brother.

**EPOV**

"Because he's not worth it." she had said.

Despite all the protection I had built up, those words cut into me deeper than a butcher's knife.

I could always pretend I didn't care but now I knew Bella truly didn't care. I'm screwed.

TA DA!!!!!!! The twelfth chapter! I'm excited that I made myself do this. : D Anyways shout out to twihead22796 who made me an awesome banner! PLEASE REVIEW. I did this all tonight so I would love your thoughts. Sorry for any typos, I'll fix them tomorrow.


	13. Authors Note: How many of you hate me?

Hey there! Surprisingly enough, I'm still here. But the more important question is, are any of you?

Let me know! I'm planning on picking this story back up and giving it a proper ending!

Sorry can't even begin to cover it, but i'll still say it anyways. I'M SORRY. The only explanation I can give is I lost my way. My inspiration for the story died and I couldn't find it to devote myself to a story I no longer loved. However re-reading rekindled my love (as also made me cringe for certain things I wrote horribly) and I want to give this story the ending it deserves.

In fact, it's probably only half way done. I mean, Edward and Bella have to fall in love...right?

WRONG. THEY ALL DIE. THE END.

Kidding, but seriously, if anyone is still interested in this story, send me a review saying so.

Thanks (:

xo, AlwaysmyBella


	14. Disregard this filler

Filler chapter so people can review the new chapter.  
For some reason it won't let people review it.

Just disregard this one and go on to the next chapter!

Enjoy!


	15. Like a Skyscraper

**So after over 4,000 hits on my story and 160 reviews later, I realized I have AMAZING loyal fans who put the biggest smile on my face. (:**

**Special shout outs to AnonymousM, Amylovesdinosaurs and other anonymous reviews that made me laugh out loud. I'm also extremely honored to those who said I have talent. As a writer that is such a good thing to hear because we're always criticizing and doubting our work. So I am humbled by your praise and hope I can live up to your expectations! (:**

**ALSO, I have gotten reviews that the correct spelling is ADONIS and not ADNIS. I know this. But do you really think five year old Bella knew? Of course not silly reader! They realized the mistake later but by then Adnis stuck and it wasn't going away. **

**So without further due, a chapter that has been 3 years in the making (YIKES) I PRESENT TO YEE CHAPTUH TWELVE! *shoots canons***

**Listening to: Skyscraper by Demi Lovato**

_You can take everything I have  
__You can break everything I am  
__Like I'm made of glass  
__Like I'm made of paper_

* * *

The days passed slowly and indistinctly, muddling together into a blob of gray. Conversations with Adnis had been flashes of light, glimpses of sun that had broken the gloom, even if for a little. But that light died, just like the magic.

Edward and I continued to avoid each other like the plague. Sleepovers at Alice's became so unbearably awkward that they were permanently switched to my house. Sometimes I would catch Edward glancing at me, with an always confused expression. Like he still couldn't comprehend the fact that Disaster and Bella were the same person. I could relate.

And so here I was, boring a hole with my eyes at Edward's empty seat in front of me. If anyone looked at me they would think I have an abnormal fetish for barstools. I would be that weird.

Mr. Clark was animatedly talking about electrons and protons, as if there was nothing else in the world that could possibly be more interesting then that. Except for barstools. Which is exactly why I wasn't paying any attention to anything, except the barstool.

So you can imagine my complete bewilderment when it started raining in the class.

Girls started shrieking, clutching their purses and covering their heads with the book. You can bet Alice's was the loudest shriek of all. In fact, at the moment she was cowering under the table, protectively holding her purse from harms way.

It was then that it finally dawned on me that the fire alarm sprinklers had activated.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice yelled fiercely, grabbing a leg of the stool and shaking it violently.

"Holy crap Alice you're going to break my neck!" I cried, hopping off the stool before she could tip it over, "What?"

"Give me your hoodie!" she said impatiently, her hand shooting out from under the desk. I glanced at everyone else, who was being ushered out of the room by Mr. Clark.

By now Alice was attempting to yank it off my body herself. "Ugh! Scoot over." I muttered as I ducked under the table with her, "Why the heck do you need my hoodie?"

She stared at me as if I said the most horrifying and stupid thing all in one sentence. "To protect Vivian!" she said indignantly, her blue eyes pleading with me.

Realization dawned on me, "Your purse? You want my hoodie to protect your purse?"

"Yes." She smiled brilliantly, happy we were on the same page.

I glared at her as I quickly shuffled out of my hoodie and thrust it in her face, "Only because I know you're not going to take no for an answer." I muttered as I wrapped my arms around my soaked body.

"And this, my dear, is why we're best friends." Alice chirped happily as she snuggly wrapped my hoodie around her purse, "Vivian is very happy."

"Vivian is not alive Alice." I reminded her.

She stared at me horrified, clutching her purse to her body, "Be quiet! She could've heard you!"

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how I know my best friend is absolutely certifiably crazy. Although I can't exactly judge, apparently I have a fetish for stools.

"Ladies if you're done chit chatting under the table, would you please step outside?" Mr. Clark exasperatedly asked as he crouched down to our level, "We're evacuating just to be safe."

"Yessir!" Alice and I saluted him and quickly scrambled from underneath the table, making a run for the nearest exit. When we finally landed outside we let out a peal of laughter, clutching onto each other. People were staring weirdly at us but we were used to it.

"Bella!" I heard Mike yell right before he picked me up from behind and swung me around, "What a stroke of luck, huh? No Chem!" I let out a shriek before it turned into laughter at the whole absurdity of this situation. He plopped me down with a satisfied smile and I couldn't help smiling back at his enthusiasm. Mike wasn't a bad kid, just extremely obnoxious.

Out of nowhere, Edward appeared, his slender fingers wrapping quickly around my wrist. He leaned close, his brilliant red hair dripping little droplets of water on me, "Can we talk?" His green eyes stared intently at me, only sparing a brief, but scathing, look at Mike. He didn't even wait for an answer as he began impatiently tugging me in the other direction, to a more secluded spot.

"You and your sister really need to learn some patience." I muttered as I stumbled after him.

He stopped abruptly, letting go of my wrist and spinning around to face me. I folded my arms and stared at him, waiting for him to say something. But he just stood there, tugging on his hair. His mouth opened a couple of times to say something, but it would quickly snap closed.

With a frustrated sigh I spun around to walk away. I'm not masochistic, I won't stand there and be hurt again.

"Wait." he said in a strangled voice. I stopped and closed my eyes.

Be strong Bella, be strong.

I stood there stiffly with my back to him, waiting for him to speak.

"I-I," he paused, clearly frustrated, "I just don't know what to say."

"Then clearly you don't really want to talk." I said bitterly, starting to walk away.

"If I didn't want to talk I wouldn't have pulled the fire alarm to get the opportunity." he said smugly. Oh there's the cocky bastard I knew.

I whipped around and stared at him incredulously, "What's wrong with picking up the phone?" I walked straight up to him and poked him as hard as I could in the chest. Surprise flashed in his eyes as he stumbled backwards, throw off by my sudden anger.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Lord knows you have my number Edward!"

He immediately shut down, his whole body hunching over. "I can't." he muttered, "I've tried." He was tugging at his hair again, a nervous habit I realized. "I can't combine you and Disaster. I just can't." He sounded so helpless. I might have felt bad for him if the words hadn't hit me like a blow to the stomach.

"You can't, or won't?" I asked bitterly, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

He stared back at me, his emerald eyes swimming with frustration. His mouth set in a determined line as he slowly walked towards me, stopping until we were only a foot apart.

"All I know," he said quietly, "Is that I can't lose you. Not again."

"Lose me? Edward you didn't lose me. You got RID of me." I cried, my eyes swimming with tears. I hated how weak he made me feel. That no matter how big my wall was, he could make it crumble with a few words. Why did I let him have this power over me?

"I didn't mean to!" He said desperately, his frantic eye searching mine. I don't know what he expected to find. Hurt, confusion, disgust? I'm sure he found all those things because his gaze quickly dropped to his feet. "I never planned on you hating me." He said softly.

"Me neither. But I never planned on you breaking me to pieces. You should know more than anyone Edward, you heard it on the phone every single day. All those years you convinced me you were a good person, that you would never treat me the way E does. Does it hurt to know all those promises of protecting me from him are empty? Does it hurt to find out you broke Disaster?"

Each of my words almost looked like a physical blow to him, cringing with every sentence I spat at him.

"Can't combine me and Disaster? Fine. Then listen to a story. YOU made Disaster cry every night, YOU made Disaster believe she was worthless and YOU have absolutely no one to blame but yourself." I took a step forward until we were nose to nose, my fierce brown eyes staring into his grief stricken green ones. "But YOU no longer have the power to do those things. YOU are done and I will no longer let you break me."

I stood proud but I knew everything was a lie. Because even as I said those words, I felt myself crumbling. I felt years of magic just die with in me. And I knew that for the rest of my life, I would never be strong enough to beat Edward Cullen. But I was strong enough to walk away.

And so I did.

"Everyone back to class!" the Principal yelled, "It was a prank, there was no fire." Everyone muttered, disappointed to be sent back so quick. I walked back to Alice who, bless her soul, didn't say a word. Loping her arm around mine, she lead me back into the school.

With one last glance I looked back to see Edward, who hadn't moved an inch from where I left him. He stood motionless and alone, looking like a man who had just lost everything because of a simple miscalculation.

With a deep breath, I turned away and followed Alice into the school.

The next day was Saturday, and for that I am eternally grateful. I had no clue how to handle the situation with Edward after my little outburst yesterday. Thankfully I didn't need to think about it for another two days.

I yawned as I shuffled down the stairs, the bottom of my pajama pants making shuffling sounds. I smiled softly as I walked past the bay window, glad to see the sun finally shining. Oh and look there's Edward.

I froze, and slowly walked backwards to the window. My mouth dropped open as I saw Edward sitting on the steps, his head between his hands. His hair looked like it had been thoroughly tugged and pulled, sticking out in random tuffs.

"Boy wouldn't take no for an answer." Charlie said gruffly, appearing beside me, his mustache twitching, "Told him if it was that important he could wait outside until you woke up."

"How long has he been here?" I asked incredulously.

Charlie checked his watch, a grimace on his face. "2 hours. Dang, I bet Billy he would only last an hour. I owe that bastard $20."

I glanced tentatively back out the window, where Edward still had his back to us. "Do you think I should talk to him?" I asked softly, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

"I'm all for shooting the kid, but any boy that waits two hours obviously has something mighty important to say." Charlie said reluctantly, folding his arms across his chest. Ahh, and protective papa bear comes out.

I nodded, resigned to the fact that the only way he would get off my porch was if I talked to him.

"You know I'll still shoot him. Remember the signal word?" he asked, glancing down at me.

"Porcupine." I said automatically. "The word Porcupine equals Charlie shoots boy."

"That's my girl." Charlie said fondly, ruffling my hair up before walking away to search for his gun.

Straightening my shoulders, I marched over to the door and threw it open. A startled Edward leapt to his feet, obviously looking for my dad and his gun. When he realized it was me he let out a relieved sigh, his wary eyes following me as I walked towards him.

"Yes?" I said, folding my arms as I tried to stare sternly at him. I don't think it worked because he cracked a smirk at his expression. I probably looked constipated.

"I know you think you're done with me Bella, but I don't think I'll ever be done with you. I don't think I can ever say goodbye." he said, wringing his hands nervously as he stared at me, "At least, not until you hear my story. Then, if you're still done with me, I can accept that."

I stared at him for a moment, before sighing and joining him on the steps. "Talk."

* * *

**WOO HOOO! And the Unknown Caller Choo Choo train is BACK ON TRACK.**

**Short chapter I know, and it's mostly filler but I had to lead up to the rest of the story, and the BIG conversation in the next chapter. You get to hear Edward's side. (yes he is still a douche but after you hear his story maybe you'll think of him as a little less of a douche? Maybe, not likely) **

**Anyways thank you for all your support and please keep it coming! It's your reviews that made me write this SO quickly. I couldn't wait for you guys to read it. (: (also sorry in advance for typos, didn't even check this before I uploaded it. I'll edit it tomorrow!)**

**So please leave reviews and I will try to reply to every single one! Tell me your favorite part, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter, hell, tell me how you want Edward to die for being a jerk! I want to hear it all!**

**xo, AMB. **


End file.
